Joey's Lemonade Stand
by NocturneD
Summary: THE STORY IS BACK AND RUNNING! Joey decides to open up his lemonade stand again to compete with another Lemonade making business to see who is superior. Same old crazy adventures!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
One graceful beautiful day in fair city, (Wherever they live) a young boy with wild red hair and blond bangs named Yugi was off walking home to his grandfather's card shop from an okay day at school with his friends.  
  
The Duel Monsters trading card game has suddenly went out of style for some odd reason and started playing a similar card game called Toonami Duel. (My own card game) So far it was an interesting game that the four enjoyed playing from using Toonami character cards from shows on the Toonami time slot from Cartoon Network and Kids WB. Strange enough the four got their hands on some interesting cards from Dragon Ball Z, Mobile Suit Gundam, Poke' Mon, Zoids, anything that was featured in Toonami was there.  
  
When Yugi finally got to his grandfather's card shop his friend Joey spotted something in the window that attracted him kind of quickly. Joey stuck his hands and face completely on the window and started to fog up the window with his heavy breathing.  
  
"Oh my god... THAT'S AN OFFICAL TOONAMI DUEL VEGETA CARD!" Squealed Joey as he kept his face pressed up against the glass window trying to get closer to the card as the window held him back like a prison door.   
  
"Ah. Yeah Grandpa just got that in this morning. I heard it's valuable too since there aren't many Vegeta cards. Besides there are some rumors going on that there might be fake cards floating around." Assured Yugi.   
  
Joey ignores what Yugi says about the fake cards might being real. All that he cares about now is getting his hands on that Vegeta card. Joey still looks on at the card with the great art image of Vegeta firing off his final flash attack and then looks down to a price tag below it.  
  
"FOUR HUNDRED DOLLARS?!" Screamed a surprised Joey.   
  
"Really that expensive?" Asked Tea as she looked into the window too. "This card must be rare if it costs that much guys." Assured Tea as she looked away from the glass but ignoring the upset Joey with his face still pressed up against the window.  
  
"Oh man... Where am I going to get four hundred dollars for a Vegeta card?" Thought Joey.   
  
"Oh cheer up Joey. There might be other cards as strong as that Vegeta one in the store." Said Tristan. Both Yugi and Tea agreed as they went into the store with a bell ringing when the door opens.   
  
Joey finally gets his face off the window and heads into the store also to see if there are any other interesting Toonami Duel cards to get. He catches up to join the three looking at a variety of different cards to look at while they sit in the glass case counter.  
  
"Hey Yug's can I ask you for a favor?" asked Joey as he tapped little Yugi's shoulder.   
  
"Sure what?" Responded Yugi.  
  
"Can I borrow some money?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Sure how much Joy?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Era... I don't know let's say. Uh... Four hundred dollars." Said Joey. In response Yugi face vaults onto the floor while Tea and Tristan got sweet beads on their heads. "So I take it that will be a no then." Assured Joey as he scratched the back of his head and laughed a bit.   
  
"Sorry Joey. The only advice I can give to you is to get a job if you want the money so badly to get the Vegeta card." Responded Yugi.  
  
"A job? Hmm..." Question Joey as he rubbed his chin like he got an idea. "I GOT IT!" said Joey surprisingly as he headed out of the store.  
  
About an hour later Yugi and the remaining of his friends went to see where Joey has went and maybe see what he's doing. They finally reached the apartment building where Joey lives and finds him behind a poorly made wooden stand with a pitcher of lemonade and some plastic cups.   
  
"LEMONADE! LEMONADE FOR SALE! ONLY 25 CENTS!" Repeated Joey as he tried to get the passing people's attention as they walked by. Not many people are stopping by so the three friends walk over to the small wooden stand. This quickly caught Joey's attention and stopped chanting.   
  
"Hey guys look what I'm doing. I'm selling lemonade for only twenty five cents." Said Joey.   
  
"Hiya Joey. How's business going?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"It's going by great Yugi, I got quite a few customers. Heh they must not like the old fashioned style made lemonade." Joked Joey as the camera angle slides to the right to see a lone Bakura with a cup of lemonade hardly even drinking it. Bakura walks over to the three just to talk for a few minutes.  
  
"Hi guys. I only bought Joey's lemonade just to be nice, really it taste like pee water." Whispered Bakura while Joey doesn't even hear or notice him.  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Note: So what did you guys think? Good, bad, horrible, what the hell is this? Well please review I would really appreciate it. Thanks ^_^ 


	2. Making Lemonade and Love Occuring in the...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 2: Making Lemonade and Finding Love in Strange Places  
  
"How bad does it taste Bakura?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Like I said, it tastes like pee water." Said Bakura.  
  
"Hey since you guy's showed up, i'll let you guys have your's on the house." Said Joey while pouring Yugi, Tea, and Tristan some lemonade and handing to them. The three accepted but with a little worried look on their faces. "Oh great, i need to get more ice. Man it's so hot today." Said Joey cheerfully while he walks into his apartment building while the three look at their filled glasses at the yellow liquid and the melting ice swimming around in their cups.  
  
"Okay on the count of three we take a sip of the lemonade or whatever this is and dump it down the sewer." Suggested Tea.  
  
"Tea how can you say something like that? You haven't even tried it yet." Said Yugi.  
  
"Easy I just I did. Besides you heard what Bakura said. It tastes like pee water." Responded Tea as the three remaining males get sweat beads on their heads.  
  
"Well okay, on the count of three we take one sip. Who knows he might have accidently put poisen in here too." Said Yugi very nervously with Tea and Tristan agreeing by bobbing their heads once and pulled the cup tip towards their lips. "Okay one, two, three..."   
  
The three take a small sip into their mouthes and suddenly... Yugi's spits his drink out like a spray gun, Tea covers her mouth with her hand and spits hers onto the grass where the green grass suddenly turned yellow, and Tristan's face turned green so he runs off camera and can hear him vomiting in the back round.  
  
"Oh god i think there was something living in my drink! BLAH!" Screamed Tristan as he continued vomiting while Tea tries to get the taste out of her mouth by drinking alot of water from the water fountain. Yugi whipped his mouth with his sleeve and turned to his white haired friend Bakura.  
  
"Told you it tastes like pee water." Said Bakura with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh god you're right Bakura, but I thought it wouldn't have tasted this awful." Said Yugi as he still tried to spit most of the awful tasting liquid salivia out of his mouth.  
  
About a minute later everyone except Yugi waited for Joey to come out with the heavy bag of ice that he was lumbering down the stairs. Joey then opens the door only to see Yugi standing there with about a couple of crushed cups and some spilled lemonade on the ground. The blonde haired boy set the bag of ice down onto the ground and looks at Yugi with a confused look.  
  
"Yugi where did everyone go?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Well... It goes like this. It's about your lemonade you made." Said Yugi.  
  
"They didn't like it did they?" Asked Joey as he put his head down and has a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Well... I dont know how to tell you this but... Yes. Your lemonade... It doesn't taste good." Pointed out Yugi. With this response Joey sits down on the bottom of the stairway and looks down towards the ground.  
  
"I knew it. I'm a complete failure Yug's..." Signed Joey.  
  
"You're not a failure Joey, you just need to improve your lemonade making. Say how about i help?" Asked Yugi as he starts cheering up Joey.  
  
"You really would help me?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Sure, what are friends for anyway." Said Yugi.  
  
About after some cheering up the two went inside of Joey's apartment and straight towards the kitchen. Not really much but old stacked pizza boxes almost up to the ceiling since neither Joey and his father really keep the place clean but Joey is able to do what he likes since his father is out of town on a business trip. Joey grabs a bag of lemons out from the cabinet and slides the other stuff on the kitchen table to the side making a loud clanging sound as the stuff hit the floor while the bag of lemons occupy the table now. Yugi already got the pitcher, sugar, and measuring cup onto the table and takes a seat.  
  
"Okay, do you got a knife Joey?" Asked Yugi. Then the camera slides towards Joey with him over the pitcher squeezing the lemon on his forehead. "Uh Joey. Its probably going to take you all night to get just one pint of lemon juice in there!" Said Yugi as the sweat bead on his head exposed itself.  
  
"You mean there's another way to make lemonade besides squeezing lemons this way?" Asked Joey. Yugi ignored Joey's stupid question and looked through one of the cuberts looking for a knife. He finally found one and started slicing lemons in half and gave Joey a good example how to get the lemon juice out easier by squeezing the cut lemon over the pitcher. After watching Joey got the idea and squeezed about three more lemons into the pitcher while Yugi pours the exact amout of sugar into the measuring cup then pours it into the pitcher. After a few minutes the new freashly made lemonade has been made, so the two rewarded themselves with a small drink. The two brough the cups to their lips for a sip if it tasted right, and it appears it tasted even better.  
  
"GOOD!" Said the two in unison as they put the glasses back onto the table.  
  
"Hey thanks Yugi for helping me. Maybe I'll get some customers that won't demand their money back or puke on the side of the road for a change." Said Joey.  
  
"Your welcome Joey. Well I better be going. My grandpa wants me back at the shop to help him stock up on the Toonami Duel cards again." Said Yugi as he pushed in the chair and left for the door.  
  
"Yeah see ya tomarrow Yug's!" Said Joey as he waved with Yugi opening then closing the door behind him. "Hmm, let me see if i can get this right. Hey it be cooler with a different color to it also. I wonder if I got any food coloring?" Said Joey to himself as he got the supplies ready again with cutting the lemons and adding the precise amount of sugar. Joey then looked through the cubert again for any food coloring, no luck finding any but he did find something called "Spanish Fly." Joey scracthed his head as he never heard of the thing but thinking it might actually be food coloring as he head toward the table again and pouring a small amount into the pitcher making the yellow lemonade turning it into a pinkish liquid color.   
  
"Maybe i should taste this to see if it taste right." Thought Joey as he reached for a cup but got interupted with the beeping sound of his watch. "Huh. My god its five already? Time for Zoids!" Squeled Joey as he hurried himself by putting the tested and untested lemonade pitchers into the refridgerator for tomarrow.   
  
The next day Joey grabbed the two pitchers and hurried outside to his poorly made wooden lemonade stand and sees his friend Tea coming in one direction and then seeing Seto Kaiba coming in the opposite direction while he sets up.  
  
"Great Kaiba is coming to make fun of my business..." Signed Joey.  
  
"Hey Joey, still selling lemonade?" Asked Tea while Joey nervously sees Seto Kaiba still walking towards their direction.  
  
"Uh yeah. This time Yugi helped me and I made another colored lemonade that's pink." Said Joey as he pointed to the pink lemonade then suddenly a blue trench coated brown haired young man with a rough voice cut off Joey.  
  
"Hey rugged dog. Starting your own business I see." Said Kaiba rudely.   
  
"Seto Kaiba can't you ever be nice just one time?" Asked Tea but then turned her attention to Joey with her hands in her pocket trying to find out if she got any money. "Oh damn it, I don't have any money and I really wanted to taste the pink lemonade too." Signed Tea. Suddenly Kaiba reaches into his pocket and pulls out a dollar and sets it down on the wooden stand's surface.  
  
"A yellow lemonade for me and a pink for the lady. Please and keep the change too." Ordered Kaiba nicely.  
  
"What? You are paying for my drink Seto Kaiba?" Asked a surprised Tea.  
  
"No, I'm seeing if this dollar bill looks nice on this poorly made structure. Ofcoarse I'm paying for you Tea Gardener." Insisted Kaiba.   
  
"Well this is a surprise." Joked Joey then gets cut off by Kaiba.  
  
"JUST POUR THE DRINKS ALREADY!" Commanded Kaiba with a nervous shaking Joey then pours the two different drinks and hands them to Tea and Seto.   
  
"Well thank you very much Seto." Thanked Tea as she drank the pink lemonade noticing that it tastes a bit funny but enjoys the sweet honey taste.  
  
"Welcome..." Said Kaiba as he turned around and started to walk off in the other direction with taking a large gulp of his drink then crushing the paper cup and throwing it onto the grass. Tea then finishes her sweet tasting drink and her body started to feel funny. Soon her head feels a little light as she starred at the walking Kaiba.  
  
"Oh my god... He's so FREAKING hot and sexy..." Said Tea as she dropped her cup onto the ground and runs after Kaiba trying to get his attention with her hollars of admiration and yelling at him to wait up.   
  
"Wait did Tea just say Seto Kaiba was hot and sexy? But he's a jerk." Thought Kaiba as he cocked his eyebrow. "Oh well, I got my first dollar!" Said Joey as he lifted the dollar in front of the camera and has a wide smile on his face.   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Note: Now this chapter/episode is surprising huh? Tea thinking Seto Kaiba is hot and sexy? What the hell is going on here? Well ch3 will be up soon... Later ^_^!!! 


	3. Phh... When Hell Freezes Over

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 3: Phh... When hell freezes over!  
  
As little Yugi finished helping his grandfather moving all the heavy boxes with various amounts of cards in them. Yugi decided to go see how Joey is doing with the fresh lemonade Joey and him made yesterday, wondering that it might be bringing in more customers. Since he already left the store in a hurry along the way he caught up with his other friend Tristan that was just sitting on bench eating a box of chocalotes and trying to offer the young lady next to him some.  
  
"Mama always said: Life's like a box of chocalotes." Said Tristan in a lame Forest Gump impression as he shifted another piece of chocalote into his mouth and mumbles, "You don't know what you're going to get." The young lady just ignored Tristan as she got up and left.  
  
"Hey Tristan. What do you got there?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"MMM... Chocalote what some?" Asked Tristan back.  
  
"Uh no thanks. Rather save my appetite for lunch." Responded Yugi.  
  
"Fine more for me!" Squeled Tristan as he chugged down the whole box of candy. "Man i could go for a drink, how about you Yugi?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"Sure would. Besides I helped Joey and made a fresh new pitcher of lemonade and it tastes great." Assured Yugi.  
  
"Hey, if you helped him make it, it must be good." Said Tristan as he got up and left the box of candy on the bench. Suddenly when the two were about to leave, they heard something strange like someone screaming for help. Sounded more like Kaiba...  
  
"Seto Kaiba? I wonder what he's running from?" Asked Yugi in questioning and scratching the back of his head with his hand.  
  
"Must be girls." Responded Tristan.  
  
"Heh, that's odd. Girls are scared of Seto. Heheh." Said Yugi then suddenly hearing a girl's voice right behind Seto Kaiba as he ran and screamed for help.  
  
"Hey wouldnt it be funny if the girl that was chasing Kaiba turned out to be Tea?" Laughed Tristan and making Yugi laugh almost bringing tears from laughing so hard at the thought of Tea chasing Kaiba becuase she likes him.  
  
"LOL! Oh man. Yeah right, when Tea starting to like Kaiba. That is when hell will freeze over!" Said Yugi almost falling to the ground holding his stomach still laughing his head off. Suddenly Seto Kaiba runs past Tristan and Yugi very fast almost about to break the sound barrier and leaves a trail of smoke.   
  
(Yugi's and Tristan's eyes pokes through the smoke streams trying to see who's actually is chasing Kaiba.)  
  
"SETO KAIBA! WAIT FOR ME MY KNIGHT AND SHINING ARMOR! MY TURTLE DOVE! MY KING! MY FURUTE HUSBAND! MY LOVER!" Shouted Tea as she ran so fast, the cloud of smoke left by Kaiba has suddenly disappeared and replaced by a trail of fire. This really left Yugi and Tristan stunned for what they heard from Tea as she ran after poor Kaiba.  
  
"YOU CAN RUN SETO KAIBA BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Shouted Tea as she continued running like a speeding bullet. Tristan moved his head down to Yugi.  
  
"You were saying that hell must have frozen over?" Asked Tristan.  
  
(Meanwhile in Hell, the devil; Satan is wearing a scarf and shivering on his thrown while his demon employers are playing in the snow making snow forts, snow men, and even having snowball fights. The devil got up from his demon thrown then suddenly he slipped on a sheet of ice completely landing flat on his giant red back. While the devil lays down on the ice a little red demon with ice skates comes skating past the devil.)  
  
(Back to earth)  
  
While Yugi and Tristan are left speechless, they decided not to ask anymore questions while they walked to Joey's place to try the new and improved lemonade. A lone long white haired boy named Bakura is taking a little walk around the town on a beaughtiful Saturday morning, he looks at the store windows then stops at one pet shop with adorbale little puppies seemingly stand on their two hign legs and with their paws up the window. Bakura stops to take a look at the puppies and enjoys watching them play in front of him. One of them let out a small bark and Bakura just smiled and laughed to himself.  
  
Suddenly Bakura thought he heard someone call his name from the alley way. He ignored the first couple of calls to him until he was hit in the back of the head with an old can of beans. Bakura quickly turns around as the can hit the back of his skull and sees Kaiba in a garbage dumpster with his eyes peering out as the lid was slightly open.  
  
"Kaiba? What are you doing in a dumpster?" Asked Bakura as he entered the alley.  
  
"SHHH! Hiding from Tea Gardener..." Responded Kaiba, then Bakura shifted his eyebrow.  
  
"Why? Did you call her a name, or what?" Asked Bakura.  
  
"I don't know! She is just after me, and you know what else?" Asked Kaiba while Bakura gets in closer to hear Kaiba's whispering. "I think she's in love with me." Said Kaiba. Bakura only laughed at the remark with a very angry Kaiba about to pounce on Bakura to beat the snot out of him for laughing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kaiba. So hell actually froze over didn't it?" Asked Bakura.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Exclaimed Kaiba in questioning. Bakura pointing his finger across the street showing that a store for buying house hold items and showing Satan walking out of the store carrying a box that appears to be a heater.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Whoa! Hell actually froze over didn't it? Well please review! ^_^ Also i will take suggestions if anyone got any. Chapter/Episode 4 will be up soon so stay tooned! 


	4. A shocking secret...Oh man not another s...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 4: A shocking secret! Oh god not another soap opera!  
  
As Seto Kaiba and Bakura watch the lord of the underworld come out of the hardware store with a new heater, the portal to hell opens up beneath the devil's feet and jumps in. A gush of cold breeze shot up from the portal of hell when the devil jumps in making both Kaiba and Bakura shiver do to the breezing cold, then it went away when the portal to hell closed. The two rubbed their eyes and then looked at each other.  
  
"Well you don't see that everyday." Said Bakura.  
  
"Definitly... Well I got a favor to ask you Bakura." Suggested Kaiba.  
  
"What is it this time? Another persuasion of Yugi dueling you." Asked Bakura.  
  
"No... I need a better place to hide. Do you know a place?" Asked Kaiba with sudden nervous looks over his shoulder, making sure Tea isn't around.  
  
"Well how about the movie theater? It's pretty dark in there." Suggested Bakura.  
  
"Oh thanks buddy, I owe you one!" Said Seto as he was getting ready to leave but suddenly something has clutched onto his right leg, felt like the warmth and grasp of a person... More like a female with the chest shape and silky feeling up against his pant leg. Kaiba's expression then changed to nervous and sweat rolling off his forehead as he looked down to see a brunette girl hugging his leg tightly. Seto Kaiba let out a shreik as Tea looked up at him with huge happy puppy dog eyes then rubbed her cheek against his pant leg.  
  
"AH! GET HER OFF OF ME!" Screamed Kaiba in command while furiously trying to shake Tea off his leg. While the struggle Bakura looks at the victim getting a squeeze by the hunter.  
  
"Wow, I think I'm finally understanding women now. When they want to show love for you, they cling onto your leg happily and never let go. Hmm strange behavior." Wondered Bakura as he took a note of this odd behavior.  
  
"AH NOW SHE'S HUMPING MY LEG!" Screamed Kaiba with a wide eyed Bakura looking at the two again.  
  
"Now that is really odd behavior. Kaiba's leg is going to be sore in the morning." Examined Bakura.  
  
Meanwhile at Joey's lemonade stand, Yugi and Tristan finally arrived seeing that Joey is selling actually selling more lemonade. Over about twelve people in line infront of Yugi and Tristan as the line moved fast though until it was the friends turn.  
  
"Hey Joey, how's the second day coming along?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Going by great Yug's. I had to make alteast five pitchers of lemonade and also my new pink lemonade is selling like hot cakes. Though after a few minutes I sell it to a person, some are acting a bit kinda weird like they have a sugar rush." Said Joey.  
  
"Hmm... That is odd but we'll take two yellow lemonades please." Said Yugi reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dollar and sets it on the stand while Joey is pouring their drinks.  
  
"Okay, here you guys are. That will be fifty cents please." Said Joey as Yugi gave the dollar in exchange.  
  
"Keep the change." Offered Yugi.  
  
"Heh, with pleasure." Said Joey as he grasp the dollar in his hand and throwing it into a jar he has behind the wooden stand.  
  
"Hey Joey did you see Tea today? She was acting pretty strange... And so was Kaiba." Asked Yugi.  
  
"Well I did see the two this morning, Kaiba actually bought a lemonade from me and even paid for Tea's. The two finished their drinks, Kaiba as usual just walks off in his own style then Tea went after him for some reason. The last thing that she said was: Oh my god is he fine... Then she went gaga over the jerk and went after him." Explained Joey.  
  
"That is odd. Well maybe that couple might work out. You never know that Kaiba might be a great boyfriend." Said Yugi. The three fell silent for a second, then busted out laughing.  
  
"Oh my god, Yugi that was a good one..." Said Tristan wiping away his tear.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder where Tea is now. Hope she's not Kaiba any trouble." Said Yugi.  
  
Meanwhile after that remark the camera zooms in on Seto Kaiba screaming and running around like an idiot becuase Tea is clinged happily onto his leg and appears to be doing else than just clinging onto his leg. To try to get Tea off, Kaiba furiously rammed the leg with Tea is hanging onto into walls, dumpsters, anything that's hard, but doesn't work. Kaiba turned his head and yelled out to Bakura.  
  
"Bakura help me get something to get her off of me!" Commanded Kaiba.   
  
"Ok." Said Bakura as he shifted his shoulders. Bakura takes Kaiba by the hand and leads him across the street into the hardware store. Where obviously some old and middle aged men were starring at the two... Well three if you count the Tea thing... Bakura lead Kaiba to one of the isles and takes a crowbar off the shelf and sticks it in between the still clinged on Tea and Kaiba's thigh area. Bakura tried it slowly with no luck, then he tried a bit harder and faster with no luck either, Tea seems to be like stronger than steel for some reason.  
  
"AH! FORGET ABOUT NOT HARMING HER! GET SOMETHING TO CUT HER OFF WITH THEN!" Commanded Kaiba. After using different tools from a chisle with a hammer to a blow torch... Again Bakura shifted his shoulders then went down another isle and runs into an employee that works at the hardware store.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I need to find something sharp to like cut something off." Said Bakura.  
  
"You mean like a pair of scissors?" Asked the employee.  
  
"Uh no... Something sharp to like get things off very fast." Said Bakura.  
  
The next few minutes Tea is still clinged onto Kaiba's leg and still doing *AHEM* the thing that would pound Seto's leg into dust pretty soon if she doesn't stop. Kaiba then signed and called out Bakura's name over and over again wondering where he went this time.  
  
"Hey Kaiba I'm back." Said Bakura.  
  
"ABOUT TIME! NOW GET HER OFF!" Commanded Kaiba. Bakure then took orders as he started up his tool by pulling the string over and over again. He slid on a pair of goggles then then after the fourth tug of the string, Bakura got the tool working as it made a loud roaring sound...  
  
"HOLY (BLEEP)! YOU GOT A CHAINSAW!?" Exclaimed Kaiba in question.  
  
"The only thing I can come up with! Now hold still!" Shouted Bakura.  
  
"WAIT! YOU SO SURE THAT YOU'LL GET HER OFF WITH THIS?! WHAT IF YOU MISS?" Paniced Kaiba as he saw the ray bounce off the blade of the chainsaw coming near Tea's arms.  
  
"Eh, I'll saw off your leg. Now hold still!" Responded Bakura like he didn't care. As the roaring blade came closer to Tea, she looked up at Seto Kaiba with very scared and sad puppy dog eyes ready about to leak out water. Seto ignored the first attempted but when he heard the whimpering sounds he started to have second thought. Seto Kaiba then signaled Bakura to pull away the blade but before Bakura even noticed he suddenly tripped and landed on the ground with the roaring blade still on and then stuck into the floor.  
  
"Uh oh..." Both Kaiba and Bakura said in unison when the blade builded enough force to go on it's on little rampage in the store while on the floor and the blade still moving rapidly. The two... well three got out of the store before the chainsaw was about to chase after them. Bakura ran out pretty fast while Seto moved more in a limping way becuase of Tea still attached to his leg not paying attention to hearing screaming coming from the hardware store becuase the chainsaw is on the loose.  
  
(Next scene with Seto Kaiba limping and Bakura running out of the hardware store, suddenly the chainsaw bursts through the door and goes on a down town rampage in the opposite direction.)  
  
About around the millionth attempt to try to get Tea off Seto's leg, Seto just stops in the middle of the sidewalk where only a few people are passing by even starring at them. He had enough then makes the most pissed off look he had ever put on his expression and looks down at Tea and yells like a maniac.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF MY (BLEEP) LEG ALREADY! GET OFF NOW!" Shouted Kaiba as he started shaking his leg furiously into the air.  
  
"But..." Said Tea as she tried to explain.  
  
"NO BUTS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I CONFESS! I CONFESS TO THIS WORLD!" Shouted Kaiba.  
  
"I CONFESS RIGHT NOW! I'M GAY!" Shouted Kaiba with all his might making the birds fly out from the trees and into the sky and everyone around him starring with wide eyes even Bakura was standing there suprised. Finally Tea got off his leg and sat on the hard pavement and started to cry with her face buried into her hands.  
  
"That's right just sit there and cry... I'm gay, happy?!" Shouted Kaiba as his leg was free again ignoring the people that was watching the whole thing as he walked off in the other direction.  
  
Meanwhile back at Joey's place where he happens to still be selling lemonade. A paper boy was riding on his back and started flinging papers and one of them eventually hit Tristan right in the forehead and making him spill his lemonade all over his shirt.  
  
"OH MAN! STUPID PAPER BOY!" Shouted Tristan.  
  
"Jeez, calm down Tristan, it was just an accident." Said Yugi.  
  
"Er... It's on purpose like the other times! I'd wish something bad would happen to him!" Shouted Tristan.  
  
(Next scene focuses on the paper boy then suddenly he gets crushed by a semi truck, then other cars crashing right into the semi causing a fourty two car pile up! Then out of nowhere the paper boy climbs out from the wreckage and continues his work.)  
  
"DAMN IT!" Shouted Tristan as Yugi pickes up the paper and unfolds to the first page and with a shocking headline.  
  
"SETO KAIBA GAY?!" Said the three in unison.  
  
(Next scene takes place with Bakura reading the paper)  
  
"Seto Kaiba gay. Wow the press and media work fast." Surprised Bakura.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Wow that was a F*CKED up chapter wasn't it? Kaiba gay and Tea is crying about it. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey just find out about it, and will Tristan ever get even with the paperboy? 


	5. Enough already! What another duel?

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 5: Enough already! What another duel?  
  
A week has passed since Joey has started his lemonade business, ranking in more and more customers each day and making not a bad amount, more like ten to twenty dollars a day but unfortunatly he had to cut back on for more supplies for lemonade. Not doing bad in business is just some of the profit is more like two or five dollars a day. Joey signed as sometimes on a couple of days that he might not make profit at all, anyway it was one hell of a week. Seto Kaiba actually said he was gay and it made the front page headline and it was really shocking to everyone, wondering really if Kaiba is really gay or just making it up to avoid Tea. Who wouldn't really?  
  
Meanwhile at the Kaiba residence, Seto really couldn't sleep since having memories making a girl cry in public and leaving her there while everyone watched... And worst of all, he said he was gay to make her leave him alone. He turned over in his large double bed with himself looking out the window to take a glimpse at the full silver crescent moon as it shines through his bedroom window. Seto sat up in his bed totally moving the comfoter from on top of his exposed well skinny but well built body and moving from the bed with his gray shorts covering his smooth ass... (Okay I just want to get detailed and serious here okay... -_-;) Seto reaches for the television remote on his night stand and aims it towards the large flat screen television against the opposite wall of him, then turns it on for a big surprise...  
  
The channel was set on the Jay Leno show must meaning it's probably around eleven thirty at night. This sort of calmed Seto's mind down while the opening highlights show across the screen, finally the large chinned man with slick gray hair with a black highlight running through the middle of his hair came out on stage with many people in the audience cheering and clapping for him. Finally the applauding ended and Jay Leno started telling the jokes in which he probably didn't come up with by himself.  
  
"Hey did anyone hear the news about the CEO of Kaiba Corporations last week?" Asked Jay Leno with the only responce was them from some saying yes, most saying no.  
  
"Turns out that Seto Kaiba; the head of Kaiba Corporations was having a young woman chasing him and Seto ran away trying to avoid. Then finally he just burst out and shouted he was gay in her face. He said it so loud and sencere I think that most of the gay population arpund the worldstarted giving him roses, e-mails, love letters, and candy the second he got home and his mail box was filled with that garbage just becuase he's a rich homosexual. You know I don't think there were many rich homosexuals... Well okay Richard Simmons and Ricky Martin but Seto jeez... " Said Jay Leno making the audience in awe like he said it was an insult.  
  
"Figures why is always the good looking ones?" Said Jay again with the same result.  
  
This made Seto Kaiba very angry with his hand still clutching the remote that he was about to throw the remote at the television but instead changed it to another channel. Every single sit com he came across, atleast one joke was cracked on him like from Drew Carrey to South Park, suddenly Seto turns back to the channel with the Jay Leno show on it with Jay still making cracks on Seto.  
  
"Jesus tap dancing Christ, is this guy just going to stick with the subject on me for the entire first thirty minutes?" Thought Seto as his teeth started to grind together...  
  
Meanwhile at the tear dreaded Tea Gardener's place, Tea was still kind of fussy as she watched the same show that Seto was watching with Jay Leno make cracks on him. Ever since last week she never wanted to eat for a strange reason, pretty upset for a girl if you ask me. She was wearing an orange tanktop and plaid colored shorts on for pj's. She continued to watch and calling Jay a liar he and there becuase she really knows that Kaiba isn't really gay, how she knew becuase she found a porno magazine in his desk at school when the teacher isn't looking he lifts up the desk top and takes a peek at a topless woman.  
  
"That lying son of a bitch..." the tear stained Tea muttered...  
  
Suddenly while the Jay Leno show was still airing and the giant chinned man was still cracking on the man she really loved. Someone has got the studio's phone number and calls in, then one of the workers tells Jay that there is a phone call for him unfortunatly not knowing who it is, the call gets transmitted to the speakers so everyone can hear.  
  
"Hello... Hey wait I don't remember the call ins don't come in until 12: 05 AM who is this?" Asked Jay.  
  
"Jay... I'm watching your show right now and dearly offended by your wise cracks on me..." Said the voice.  
  
"Seto Kaiba? Wow we never really had someone call in after I'm done with the cracks on him until it's old news." Surprised Jay.  
  
"Well Jay. All I can say is that I'm so damn pissed at your stupid corny jokes on just one stupid thing I did to that girl just last week. I don't mean I'm gay as in homosexual... That was the only thing i could come up with at the time to make the girl leave me alone... I didn't mean to hurt her feelings..." Said Kaiba.  
  
"Ph..." Said Jay as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"HEY THAT'S THE TRUTH YOU MOTHER (BLEEP) I SHOULD COME DOWN THERE AND SMACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" Screamed Kaiba over the phone with everyone almost scared half to death of his voice.   
  
"Jeez, okay kid I'm sorry for saying those cruel jokes about you man. Ah god my ears are ringing. " Apologized Jay as he tried to put the feeling back into his ears.  
  
"Thank you for listening big chinned man..." Thanked Kaiba as he hangs up.  
  
"Oh great now everyone is going to crack on my chin now?" Asked Jay.   
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Suddenly when Kaiba is about to set down his cell phone on his nightstand when suddenly it started to ring again. Seto answers it and on the other line is a dark sounding voice worse than his and sounds kind of familiar.  
  
"Hello?" Asked Seto.  
  
"Seto Kaiba is this? I would like to challenge to a little duel..." Said the voice.  
  
"Duel monsters fight? Heh, simple for me..." Said Kaiba but got cut off...  
  
"No... A Toonami Duel fight. The duel with the power combat vests." Said the voice.  
  
"Heh, i'll still beat you who ever you are. Besides why me?" Asked Kaiba.  
  
"Becuase I know you are a great S rank T. Dueler. Besides why don't we make this interesting, why not a tag team duel?" Asked the voice.  
  
"Why a tag team?" Asked Seto.  
  
"Well you know Yugi Moto don't you?" Asked the voice.  
  
"Yes. But why him?" Responded Kaiba.  
  
"Why so many questions? Well you are going to need his help for this duel. Meet me down at the old abandoned airbase down at highway 45 on Friday at high noon. That's all I can say." Said the voice as he hung up.  
  
"WAIT HOLD ON! DAMN!" Said Kaiba still grasping the cell phone.  
  
(Kaiba then puts down the cell phone back on his nightstand and flicks through the channels until he finally got to the fox channel with one of the greatest shows on; Family Guy! Kaiba then pays close attention to the show now. Besides it's his favorite episode when Peter forms his own country on his property then makes some havoc.)  
  
"Peter what's going on? Did you get the permit to get to build the pool in our back yard." Asked Lois.  
  
"No I didn't Lois. Matter of fact we aren't even part of this country." Responded Peter.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Lois.  
  
"Heh. Not to worry Lois, for now on. We are now called Petoria!" Said Peter as he raised the flag with his face and the name of his own country on it.  
  
"Oh i wanted to name it Peter Land but some gay wad down at the airport already took it." Said Peter as he looked back at his family.  
  
"LOL! Oh man, this show is great... Oh great i think i even wet my shorts. Damn why does Family Guy have to be so funny?" Asked Kaiba.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Okay most of that was more serious than funny huh? Well I wanted to put some action in it, so suspect it probably in chapter 6 or 7 and its a Toonami Duel! Well later guys I got to get working. 


	6. What the heck is this crap?

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 6: What the hell is this crap?  
  
Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
(Scene with Yugi and Tristan trying to disarm a bomb that can blow up the whole building)  
  
"Come on Yugi! Cut the blue wire!" Paniced Tristan.  
  
"Which blue wire? THEY'RE ALL BLUE DAMN IT!" Said a confused Yugi.  
  
(Another scene where Joey is a rookie cop and stuck in between enemy fire with the bank robbers like crazy at Joey's police car. Joey is aiding his partner is Bakura who has been shot in the arm and trying to stop the bleeding.)  
  
"AH!" Screamed Bakura as he clutched his arm.  
  
"Don't move man. It will only make it worse!" Said Joey as he keeped firing at baddies.  
  
(Another scene with Seto Kaiba being James Bond AKA 007 helping Tea Gardener to get free from the clutches of Pegasus "Evil mad man base on world domination" and his minions getting their plans foiled with the base exploding, then Seto and Tea run out of the base and into a safe spot to avoid the blast.)  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Asked Tea.  
  
"The name is Kaiba... Seto Kaiba." Said Seto as he fixes his tie.  
  
(Another scene but with Bakura just sitting there... Really just sitting there doing nothing. Then he drinks a soda then burps.)  
  
(Next scene is with the five boys, Yugi, Bakura, Seto, Joey, and Tristan are getting beat up by a strange looking monsters with mutiple tenticles.)  
  
"He's too strong Yugi! Looks like we'll have to give up!" Yelled Joey.  
  
"NO NOT YET! IT'S TIME TO TRANSFORM!" Yelled Yugi.  
  
(Yami Yugi transforms into Sailor Yugi Moon, Seto into Sailor Seto Mars, Bakura into Sailor Bakura Mercury, Tristan into Sailor Tristan Jupiter, and finally Joey into Sailor Joey Venus. Yes they wore skirts and high heels but luckily they got boxers under neath the skirts but the shoes hurt like hell when they fight...)   
  
(Next scene with Seto Kaiba in the Wing Zero from Gundam Wing about to enter the earth's atmosphere but time is running out a huge metal hunk of a space station is about to hit the earth. The Wing Zero tries to lock on with its beam rifle but it's shaking alot.)  
  
"I will... I will... I WILL SURVIVE!" Yelled Kaiba as he fired off the beam rifle totally destroying the huge hunk of metal saving earth.  
  
(BIG EXPLOSION happens on top of a roof with both Joey and Tristan jumping from it landing in the water of a harbor.)  
  
(Another scene but with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura in the shape of South Park characters. Suddenly Bakura get's killed by getting crushed by a herd of cows.)  
  
"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED BAKURA!" Shouted Yugi.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!" Shouted Joey.  
  
(Next scene is with Tea on the phone with a guy with a very scary voice on the other line)  
  
"Hello Tea... Do you like scary movies?" Asked the voice.  
  
(Another scene is with Seto and Tea on the front of Titanic and doing the Jack and Rose thing when they stood up on the edge like they were flying. Tea unfortunatly loses her balance and falls into the water, Seto just looks down at the water to see that Tea has drowned, turns the opposite direction whistling while he walks away.)  
  
(Another scene with little Mokuba aiming a rocket launcher towards a helicopter and firing making it expode.)  
  
(Mango the guy with the gold pants played by that Chris Cotain dude from Saturday Night Live shows up and hypnotizes all the boys into his slaves by dancing in front of them.)  
  
(Tristan playing Adam Sandler's role in the Waterboy tackles everyone who piss him off so much when they try to talk about his girlfriend and his mama.)  
  
(Okay heres the real scene where the last time we left off)  
  
"Be at the abandon airbase at high noon next friday with Yugi as your partner." said the strange voice on the other line.  
  
"WAIT WHO ARE YOU!?" Asked Kaiba but the phone line is cut.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Now today's chapter/episode of Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
The six Yu-Gi-Oh characters just stand at a bus stop not really talking to each other. You know the whole gang including Seto and Bakura. Suddenly Yugi is about to open his mouth then suddenly the "To Be Continued" highlight flashes on the screen.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Okay you might be wondering if I was on drugs when I wrote this. Well no I wasn't but I had alot of sugar though... Well I promise in the next chapter it will be better since the last one was a little too serious. Later! ^_^ 


	7. Fun with Fireworks

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 7: Fun with Fireworks  
  
The next morning after Seto Kaiba has got that strange mysterious phone call claiming he is someone that knows him and Yugi, Seto heads to his the dining room where he brought along his power vest to work on, he also brings along his tools and starts tuning up his vest up becuase it got nearly destroyed as of Yugi's own power vest. The battle between him and Yugi was amazing and full of blitz force, just like it was intended to be.  
  
(Flashback occurs back with Kaiba remember the Toonami Duel with the power vest. Seto Kaiba was controlling the Wing Zero and Yami Yugi was controlling the Liger Zero, obviously the best mechs in their cards. Everything was about to be Yami Yugi's but Liger Zero needed to use the large metal litterbox and the Wing Zero runs out of batteries. So the whole duel ended up in a draw... Couldn't get any worse than getting the power vest all messed up.)  
  
"Er... Why would I want to team up with Yugi anyway? I'll just beat them by myself." Thought Kaiba as he started unscrewing a few screws from the vest. "Besides I got a great deck packed with powerful cards and very resortful element cards." Thought Seto as he rested the screw driver on the dining table and takes a look through his TD deck.   
  
"The Wing Zero Gundam, Death-Scythe Hell custom, Gene Starwind, Cyclops, Heavy-Arms, Black Megadus, Hsi Wu, Blade Liger, Goddess, Nataku, Marai Trunks, Heie, Great Saiyaman, Shadow Fox, Red Comet, Perfect Cell, Piccolo, Majin Buu, Android 17 and 18... It's happening all over again with Yugi catching up with me on this game too... Well I do got one thing that he doesn't know how to use... The super card making the possessor any desire to make any of my TD fighters have a power boost or even go Super Saiyin..." Thought Kaiba as he continued to sort through the deck looking at even more TD fighters and mechs.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi and his two friends Joey and Tristan come out of the Jimbo Jumbo Fireworks store with bags filled with bottle rockets, m-80's, cherry bombs, sparklers, and many different brands of fire crackers almost filled to the top of the two bags do to the big boxes of m-80's.  
  
"So where do you guy's want to go set these off?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Era... I don't think we should be setting these off where someone can get hurt. I kinda still remember the time where I broke the law just one time." Said Yugi.  
  
(Scene where Yugi is standing on the grass with his eyes moving right to left very fast making sure no one sees what he was doing and a sign behind him that says "Keep off the grass.")  
  
"And there was that time I peed in the community pool." said Yugi.  
  
(Another scene occurs with Yugi swimming in the same spot in the community pool with his eyes going back and forth making sure no one notices that he is peeing.)  
  
"And there was that time..." Said Yugi but gets cut off by Joey.  
  
"Yeah okay, Yug's I think we got the point. We won't get in trouble with these fireworks I promise. " Said Joey crossing his heart.  
  
"Okay Joey." Said Yugi with a smile on his face.  
  
"Heh, hey Yug's remember that time me and Tristan shoved an m-80 up Tea's cat's ass and let it explode?" Asked Joey.  
  
"How can I not?" Asked Yugi.  
  
(A flashback occurs with a white sleeping cat taking a little cat nap on the porch of Tea's place. Tristan and Joey sneak from behind a bush... Joey's arm reaches from the bush without the cat noticing, shoves a firecracker up the ass of the cat without it noticing also since this cat sleeps deeply, and then lighting the string of the m-80... Tristan and Joey run away and then suddenly the m-80 explodes totally scaring the cat and runs around on fire. Then from behind the tree Joey and Tristan are laughing their heads off.)   
  
"LOL! Oh man that brought back good memories. What ever happened to that cat anway?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"Well Tea let her cat Snow Angel get cremated... Then that one day when we thought that it was crack in that urn." Reminded Joey.  
  
(Another flashback occurs with an urn in Tea's room with a curious Joey and Tristan sneaking around looking for her diary. Suddenly they come across with an urn on Tea's desk and Joey takes off the lid. The two's eyes widen and dump the ashes onto the desk and started snorking some of it.)  
  
"You mean that wasn't crack Joey?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"No... We snorked some of the ashes... Man that was good snorking." Said Joey.  
  
(Tumble weed comes passing by)  
  
"Hey Joey, I thought you were saving your money for the Vegeta card? Why did you buy fireworks then?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Well... My sister actually bought me a Vegeta card! She knew I wanted one! HEHHEHE! Man little sisters are great. See I got it right here too." Said Joey with glee as he took out an exact copy of the Vegeta card that was like the one in the shop.  
  
"Hey that's nice of your little sister to get you the card. How much was it for her?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"She didn't say... But I did thank her though by getting her something too." Said Joey.  
  
"Well atleast you got the card. So what about your lemonade business?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"I still have it up and running. So let the green stuff role in!" Said Joey.  
  
(Everyone goes silent and another tumble weed comes passing by again)  
  
"Okay let's get started people." Said Joey while setting the bag down and pulling out some bottle rockets. Yugi gets a bottle and Tristan handles the lighter. He lit it and the bottle rocket flew a great amount of feet. Happy expressions were marked on their faces and they turned to each other.  
  
"Man this is going to be great. We even bought the bottle rockets that go even farther amount of distance and make a louder noise." Said Joey.  
  
(Suddenly the three hear multiple cars crashing and people screaming like hell.)  
  
"Uh Oh..." Said the three in unison.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Okay you know that I said I was going to start the duel with Seto against some mysterious guy but I rather keep this fic silly for the mean time. So I still have to come up with a stradegy for it too. Anyway I got to keep working later! ^_^ 


	8. The Duel starts and Next time on Jerry S...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 8: The Duel Starts and Next time on Jerry Springer!  
  
Another week has passed and it was time for the duel between Seto Kaiba and supposibly Yugi against an old friend. Who exactly is it, I dunno... Look I'm sorry I even brought it up. Seto still feeling a bit guilty becuase he hasn't asked Yugi to be his partner in this duel and to bring his power vest, he continues to wait at the abandon airbase on highway 45. He looks at his digital watch which reads eleven fifty nine, then suddenly changing into twelve "o" clock noon.  
  
Seto Kaiba had his back against the wall of an old warehouse that kept planes in, his eyes moving left to right slowly while this mysterious stranger shows up. He waited about for more than half a minute then suddenly a shadowed figure with a large black trench coat and a large hat covering most of his face.  
  
"Hello Seto... I see that you showed up, but where is your partner?" Asked the stranger.  
  
"Heh, I didn't want a partner. So I didn't ask for one." Said Seto.  
  
"Isn't that a shame. Becuase in this duel you're going to definitly need one. Oh well, it might as well be two on one." Said the Stranger.  
  
"Go ahead. I can take you and another fool on by myself." Yelled Kaiba.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Well I'm not going to be the one you'll be facing. I got two duelists that would love to take you and Yugi on. Have you ever played against a machine?" Laughed the stranger. Seto Kaiba's face then faulted becuase how would a machine know how to duel?  
  
"You two can come out now!" Shouted the stranger. Suddenly Seto's eyes has captured a glimpse of something shining bright that was moving very fast by jumping from roof to roof. The bright ray shined to cause Seto to shade some of his eyes but putting his hands covering part of his eyes. Then another fast moving object with another shining object on it's back caught Seto's eyesight also. The two fast movers then landed next to the strange and look something like skinny robot ninjas. (Look like Gray Fox from Metal Gear Solid but with a silver color)  
  
"So these are the two huh?" Asked Seto as reached inside his trench coat clutching his deck with his hand and about to press the button to activate his power suit. The two robot ninjas then hold out their palms to reveal a button, then presses it with their other hands, then start to glow a silverish blue color.  
  
"The two with involve the power vest system and it will be two against one since you didn't ask Yugi to join you. Now prepare to lose... Heheheh." Chuckled the stranger. "Oh and I took the liberty of getting the dark judge for this match." Said the stranger as the dark judge from zoids appeared in the middle of the abandoned airbase with the hatch opening up revealing a robot with one hand is red and the other is blue.  
  
"Battle 19999999999999999999... Ah there's too many numbers so screw it." said the dark judge. "Seto Kaiba and... Well i guess it's just Seto Kaiba against the Cyber Ninjas... Ready? FIGHT!" Shouted the dark judge. Then the stranger suddenly disappeared without a trace into a cloud of smoke.  
  
Within no time the cyber ninjas has finished the silver blue glow and suddenly appeared to grew about fifty feet in the shape of mobile suits. One of the cyber ninjas took the form of Tallgeese from Gundam Wing and the other one in the shape of the Red Comet from the first Mobile Suit Gundam series. Seto Kaiba looks up with no sense of panic on his face, he then smiles and reaches inside of his trench coat and presses the button for his power vest to activate.  
  
"You two are going to feel the power of one of the best T.Duelests around that can work the power vest unit very easily." Said Seto as his power vest starts to kick in with his dark blue trench coat starting to glow the same silver blue color then suddenly changes into yellow steel toed boots, black long pants, black tank top, then a purple long sleeved jacket cut off under the top ab area and finally a sword on his back. "Becuase I found out a really great secret to destroy mechs while fighting in self fighter mode. I knew this Marai Trunks card would come in handy with this duel... Let's see if they can stand up when i draw my super card." Thought Seto.  
  
Meanwhile during this two on one fight is about to start, Yugi and Bakura are playing a normal T.Duel card game with nothing coming alive in Yugi's Grandpa's shop. The duel is turning out interesting becuase the top mechs and self-fighter cards are on the field. Yugi has SSJ3 Goku, Piccolo, Tsunami, Liger Jager Zero, and the Death-Scythe Hell custom on the field for his side while Bakura got Imperfect Cell, Sandrock, Nataku Custom, Kagato, and the Bezerk Fury on his side. Both duelists are down to 550 points each and but both are still unwillingly to give up as Yugi draws another element card from his deck and draws Magnum Force and transfers it into SSJ3 Goku's power and uses the Kamehameha attack wave with the Magnum Force wiping out all of Bakura's life points away. Bakura admits defeat and becomes a good sport and congraduates the un-Yami Yugi for a great duel.  
  
"That was a great move you pulled Yugi. Never thought you got your very own Magnum Force card in your T-deck." Said a surprised Bakura.  
  
"Heh, well some things can be unexpected huh?" Laughed Yugi.  
  
Meanwhile at Joey's lemonade stand, Joey is really having a successful day becuase the temperature is over eighty degrees and the line was adding on by atleast thirty five or more people. Then Tristan comes along and gets in line with the others, he sighs as he took a look at the line ahead of him then a couple more people got behind him.  
  
"Man I can't believe that I got to get in line just to see my own friend to see how his lemonade business is doing today. This sucks." Said Tristan. Then suddenly the person in front of him turned around with an odd look.  
  
"Wait you mean this isn't the line to Linken Park concert tickets?" Asked the guy infront.  
  
"No... Besides the Linken Park concert isn't coming until three months." Said Tristan.  
  
"Well long as I'm in line, might as well get something to eat." Said the guy.  
  
"You mean drink, this is a line for the lemonade stand." Pointed out Tristan.  
  
"Wait you mean this isn't the line to Santa Claus?" Asked the kid behind him.  
  
Tristan then sighs again wishing that this line will end soon suddenly gets hit in the forehead with a newspaper. The paper fell on his shoes as he started rubbing his head and looks to see that the paper boy is throwing his dangerous papers again.  
  
"Sure throw them now, it's five minutes past noon!" Shouted Tristan as he threw the paper back at the paper boy making him lose his balance and then suddenly another huge car crash happens with another 42 car pile up. "Uh oh... Hey looks like I got him..." Said Tristan.  
  
(The paper boy then climbs out of the wreckage and continues his work)  
  
"GOD DAMN IT and all I wanted to do is ask Joey if he wants to go to the spring carnival next friday night..." Muttered Tristan.  
  
"And why isn't this line moving?" Thought Tristan. What really was happening is that a card board cut out of Joey is in the real Joey's place but holding up a sign that said "BRB in 10 minutes." Meanwhile the real Joey is at the Strip Joint enjoying himself with tons of women in bizzare outfits and dancing in front of him.  
  
"YEAH BABY SHAKE THAT THING!" Said Joey as his hand is filled with one dollar bills. While Joey was being occupied by a half naked girl a familair voice calls out his name from behind him. Joey's face then turned numb as he turned around to see it was Mai Valentine that was just watching him enjoy himself.  
  
"Well Joey, how are my friends treating you? And how exactly did you get past Bruno?" Asked Mai with her arms crossed.  
  
"Uh hey Mai... With this." Said Joey as he held out a fake I.D. with him making a peace sign with his fingers and smiling on the picture. "Really the guy was dumb as a rock. I persuaded him to let me in though." Said Joey.  
  
(A scene occurs with a large man wearing a jogging outfit and sunglasses is playing with Barbies and GI Joes outside of the club enterance.)  
  
"Oh come on... How can Bruno be playing with Barbies... He probably even don't know what they are exactly." said Mai.  
  
"Phh like Ken never tried to hit on GI Joe before and never got on the Jerry Springer Show... Heh I still remember the time we were on that show before."  
  
(The whole cast of Yu-Gi-Oh is on the stage of the Jerry Springer show... Yes including Pegasus, Panic, Mai, Yami Bakura, Weevle, Big fat guy that is the evil side to Kaiba, Rex Raptor, the guy in the sunglasses and bandana and Pegasus Henchmen. Everyone is in a battle royal and the audience is chanting Jerry's name over and over again.)  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. A play to remember and my date the sweat...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 10: A Play to Remember and My Date the sweater  
  
A few hours has passed when Seto Kaiba came home and started helping his little brother for his costume for the Spring Medevil Carnival. Makuba has got a real good idea on what he wanted his medevil costume to be like with a green tunic and a green cap. Seto has really planned on going but his little brother needs to be under adult super vision, also it gave Seto an idea to go relax and enjoy himself there and without people asking him if he bought any good leather pants today...  
  
First Seto and his tailors had to measure Makuba's body size along with the size of his arms, legs, and waist. The tailor got the exact measurements and started working with a fine silk that was the favorite color of Makuba's... Green... Then another tailor got Seto's exact measurements and started to work with another very fine rare silk of a solid dark ocean blue color. Makuba's little stomach started to growl and getting an idea on where he might want to eat but will Seto fall for it since he hardly ever wants to go out to eat.  
  
"Hey Seto? Can we go out to eat?" Asked Makuba.  
  
"Uh... Why? We got food here." Responded Seto.  
  
"Please?" Asked Makuba again but with the puppy dog eyes this time.  
  
"Oh okay. But the place you want to eat better have good food." Warned Seto.  
  
"Oh it will big brother. It will. Besides I know you probably had a tuff duel and need to relax abit." Said Makuba happily and grabbed Seto's hand leading him out of the room and then outside towards the card.  
  
Meanwhile Joey has finally finished with serving the lemonade at his stand and then decided to close up but before he did he saw Tristan waiting beside a tall tree with his back towards it. Joey puts up the closed sign anyway and made his way towards Tristan.  
  
"Yoh Tristan! What are you doing here?" Called out Joey.  
  
"Just waiting for you that's all." Responded Tristan. "Also wanted to know if you're going to the Spring Medevil Carnival?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"Yep sure the hell am. Going with Mai." Said Joey as he rubbed his knuckles against his chest and blew on them. Tristan couldn't believe that Joey just said he's going with Mai, so he face vaulted flat on his back on the ground with his legs up in the air.   
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MAI TO GO WITH YOU?!" Asked Tristan.  
  
"Easy I just asked her. But there's a bad side to this too, I have to follow four stupid rules like not starring down her blouse or be a cheap date." Frowned Joey.  
  
"Knew that there is a negative side to all this. Almost too good to be true for you huh?" Chuckled Tristan.  
  
"Sorta... Well remember our the play we put on at the old Tennet Theater? We thought it wasn't going to be good becuase I rewrote the script to the King and I but it became a great hit." Reminded Joey.  
  
"Oh how can I forget?" Asked Tristan.  
  
(Flashback occurs to the Tennet Theater with most of the Yugioh cast is actually the cast of the King and I except Tea becuase she got booted off and Joey took over as director. The stage is set and it appears to be a full house. Suddenly the narration of Joey's voice and curtain to the stage went up to reveal a futuristic city almost in ruins.)  
  
"Siam. 2015 A.D.! A city lies in ruins after the ninth nuclear world war with lots of explosions and partial nudity. (Scene changes into a thrown room with Seto Kaiba sitting on the thrown with Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, and Makuba as his body guards.) Where an impressive new king has seized power. Only one man can stop him... NO... One machine!" Announced Joey as he narroated. (Then Joey bursts through the scenery with a ridiculus looking robot suit on)  
  
"I am an auto tonimon nuclear human anroid. You can call me A.N.N.A. I'm a robot ninja from the planet England that is sent here to free this land from your tranny." Said the robot Joey.  
  
"I have been expecting you A.N.N.A. allow me to introduce my siamieze children." Said Seto as he clapped but then instead of children, women in swimsuits came out and started to walk around the robot Joey and then started pressing their bodies up towards the robot Joey's.  
  
"I will not be swayed by your attempts to confuse my circutry with your all female sex orgy... WE MUST KUNG FU FIGHT!" Shouted the Robot Joey as he shoed the girls away for now.  
  
"SO BE IT A.N.N.A!" Shouted Seto as he jumped off his thrown and then the two engaged in mortal combat with the HI-YA's and POW stuff.  
  
(About a twenty minutes later the evil king: Seto Kaiba and his body gaurds are on the floor pretending to be dead for the audience with the set all torn up as the robot Joey is surrounded by the women in swimsuits as they adored and touched his metal abdomen area.)  
  
"I HAVE SLEIGN THE EVIL EMPEROR! I NOW PROCLAIM SIAM THE NEW UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" Shouted the robot Joey.   
  
(Everyone on stage starts singing)  
  
Men chorus: ANNA RULES!  
  
Joey: CAUSE I KICKED ALL THE BAD GUYS IN THEIR JEWELS! *Starts kicking the men in gut and making them fall over*  
  
Men Chorus: ANNA WON! *The men got back up again to praise the robot Joey/Anna*  
  
Joey: THANKS TO MY GAMMA RAY ATOMIC GUN!  
  
Women chorus: DANCE AND SHOUT!  
  
Men/Women chorus: HE'S THE WORLD'S GREATEST NINJA THERE'S NO DOUBT!  
  
Joey: THEY TRIED TO DEFEAT ME THEY ALL CAN JUST FREAKING EAT ME!  
  
Seto Kaiba: *Gets up* BECUASE HE BLEW ALL OF US AWAY! *Falls over dead*  
  
Men/Women/Joey: IN THE PLANET OF SIAM! THERE IS NO ONE AS TUFF AS I AM AND SURE THAT PAUL LINN WAS GAY!  
  
(Curtain comes down and everyone in the audience was cheering except Tea surprised that everyone liked Joey's play. Everyone cheered loudly, even some were throwing bouqets of roses. Then the curtain went up and the cast of the play bowed up and down as the audience cheered somemore.)  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Oh man. That play was really cool." Said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah. Tea had to be my slave for a week becuase of the bet that everyone would like my play." Chuckled Joey.  
  
"So about that carnival thing... I still have no person to be my date." Frowned Tristan.  
  
"Hey that's what friends are for man. I'll get someone as your date." Assured Joey.  
  
"Phh... Better be not be making me taking your grandma's coat this time, hanging it on the seat and saying that my date is in the bathroom." Said Tristan.  
  
"OH yeah that was a good one. Remember that one time we did that at Yugi's place and said your date was using the bathroom and then Yugi's grandpa had to go so badly and getting mad that she wouldn't coming out of the bathroom?!" Laughed Joey as Tristan also...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Okay so that might have been messed up. But don't worry there is still time for the YUGIOH cast to get ready for the Spring Medevil Carnival... But what about Tea? 


	10. The Spring Medevil Carnival Begins...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 11: The Spring Medevil Carnival Begins...  
  
Today starts the annual spring medevil carnival down by the park as the carnival workers start to set up all the food and gaming stands, the rides, and other great stuff to have a good time. Court Jesters put on their freaky make up and jingling colorful clothing, the jousting knights spend alot of hard time getting into the armor and trying to get on their horses, fair maidens taking their spot at the greasy frying grill... Uh wait a minute... Well anyway everything is getting set up for later for the people when they arrive to have a great time.   
  
The time is seven past three as little Yugi looked at his watch from outside the park gate with some hard workers still moving stuff in. Yugi then turned away from the park gate and headed home back to his grandpa's card shop to get ready into his costume also help his grandfather into his. Yugi really worked hard on his costume with the sewing and the kniting... Possibly even sewing his sleeve onto his costume... Heh heh. Yugi continued to walk and take his time becuase the greater the distance he is away from the park, the more stuff he sees that it being set up like the ferris wheel.   
  
"Oh man. I have to still help grandpa sell food at the carnival... Well atleast he's giving me a couple of breaks so I can enjoy myself." Thought Yugi as he smiled still walking.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
That evening Joey arrives wearing what looks like a Robin Hood outfit with the bow and arrow on his back and by his side is no other than Mai Valentine wearing a silverish pink sparkling gown with a white collar coming from around her neck down to around under her brests which is tied with long black strings. The two walk through the gate arm and arm, Mai hardly even noticing that Joey is breaking another one of the rules... Looking down her blouse, so she readied the golden oar behind her back, immediatly Joey then turned his attention towards a couple of the game stands. Seeing that some of them might be rigged, he turned his attention backed to his date and smiled.  
  
"Say Mai, you don't mind if we wait for the others do you?" Asked Joey as he adjusted his Robin Hood archery hat.  
  
"Fine... Besides my high heels are killing me already." Said Mai as she tried to reach her foot under her dress obviously Joey is trying to take a peek from where he is. Mai reached into her purse then pulls out a pair of sneakers then puts them on to be more comfortable instead of the painful high heels.  
  
"You bring tennis shoes in your purse?" Asked Joey as his eyebrows cocked.  
  
"Yep. I don't always wear those purple boots you know." Said Mai as she put away the high heels back into her purse. "Ah more freedom for my pretty feet."   
  
"More like her feet need alot more room than that... Their bigger than Godzilla's feet." Thought Joey.  
  
"HEY JOE..." Shouted someone then getting cut off by something sounding like a piece of metal shutting.  
  
"Huh? Tristan?" Thought Joey as someone in an armored suit trying to lift the shutter on his helmet open.  
  
"YOH JOEY! IT'S ME TRISTAN!" Shouted Tristan then the shutter on his helmet shut in front of his face again. "Damn this helmet..." Muttered Tristan as both Mai and Joey got a sweat bead on their heads.  
  
"What kind of costume is that man?" Asked Joey as his eyes were the size of black beads and wiggling.  
  
"It's my armored knight costume." Replied the armored Tristan as he tried to get the shutter on his helmet up again.  
  
"Dude, how long did it take you just to get into that costume?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Well it took me two hours just to get into it, then seven hours just to walk to the bus stop, then another hour just to sit down until finally I was at my stop already. But..." Explained Tristan but suddenly cut off by the shutter on his helment dropping infront of his face again. "ERR... DAMN THIS HELMET! @#@#!$#@%#*^&$()#@#!!!" Shouted Tristan but his voice has been lowered since the helmet kept in the shreiking crud prophanity from Tristan's voice.  
  
"Okay okay Tristan calm down before my sister gets a bad idea that she's going out with you and thinking your an idiot that shouts out prophanity when ever he's pissed." Warned Joey.  
  
"I DON'T SHOUT PROFANITY ALOT! Wait your sister is coming?" Asked the armored Tristan.  
  
"Ofcoarse she is. I got her fixed up with ya man." Said Joey as he slapped the armored Tristan on the back enough to make him fall over the ground frontwards. "Whoops sorry man..." Apologized Joey with watching the armored knight Tristan trying to get up by himself.  
  
"That's okay I got it... Eh... Give me a hand will ya?" Asked Tristan with his arm raised towards Joey for help. Joey then tried to get his armored knight friend up but the weight of the armor was a little too heavy for him to do it alone.   
  
"JEEZ TRISTAN! HOW much does this suit of armor weigh?" Muttered Joey as he tried to get the armored Tristan back up himself but can't.  
  
"Pretty heavy man." Replied Tristan as he grunted.  
  
"SAY Mai? Can you give us a hand here?" Asked Joey as he grunted to get Tristan to get back up again.  
  
"And break a nail? Phhh..." Responded Mai as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Here let me help." Said someone wearing an outfit that looks exactly like a cross between the Great Saiyaman and Link's from the Legend of Zelda but more ocean blue colored tunic with a longer color, black tights, and a red bandanna with a few brown slits of hair sticking out. Beside him was a smaller version of what the guy was wearing except green, a black shirt wearing underneath his green tunic, and wearing a green hat that looks like a night cape with his long black sharp spiky hair showing in the back and black long side burns infront of his ears.  
  
"Kaiba???" Asked Joey as he dropped Tristan's heavy arm onto his own foot. "YE... OWWWWWWWWW! MY (BLEEP) FOOT!" Screamed Joey.  
  
"And you're telling me that I swear too much." Mumbled Tristan as the unnoticible Seto wearing his blue saiyaiman/link outfit lifted one side of the armored knight up while Joey got the other side and both lifted Tristan up and making him stand back on his own two feet.  
  
"Hey thanks Kaiba. So what brings you to the medevil carnival?" Asked Tristan with his helmet shutter down with his voice booming.  
  
"Just here to relax and spend a good time for a change with Makuba." Replied Seto without even noticing that the princess dressed Mai looks at the little Makuba with the fine clean green tunic.  
  
"Well arn't you a little cutie pie in that green tunic huh?" Asked Mai making little Makuba blush and pats him on the head with her silky skinned hand.  
  
"Hey Joey. I think your date likes Kaiba's little bro." Joked Tristan.  
  
"Shut up Tristan. One more crack like that and you'll be dating a sweater that smells like a dead person rotting in the ground." Muttered Joey.   
  
"Jeez sorry... Can't take a joke huh?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"So Kaiba. You got a date? Waiting for someone special or checking out the fair maidens?" Asked Joey as he joked with Seto.  
  
"Uh... Sorta..." Replied Kaiba.  
  
"Oh who is it then? Is she someone we know?" Asked Joey in the most distincitive way as pretending to be girlish towards asking Kaiba.  
  
"A matter of fact yes... And I thank you not to make a big deal out of it." Said Kaiba as he crossed his arms and made a frown across his face.  
  
"COME ON! Tell us please?" Asked Joey.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Well here goes nothing on the Carnival saga, hope you all will enjoy it. Sorry to all the Yugi/Tea fans but I'll definitly make it up to you guys with making another fic okay? Anyway I want to make another Seto/Tea story also... But who else thinks it be funny if I write a Joey/Mai fic? 


	11. Bakura my pimp in shining armor

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 12: Bakura the Pimp in Shining Armor!  
  
The time is five after six as Joey looked on his watch waiting with his friends and date Mai for his sister Serenity to show up and be Tristan's date... Who is still in a very heavy suit of armor that he could hardly move in. Tristan fell over once in that heavy knight outfit and it was hell for Joey to pick Tristan up by himself, then unexpectedly Seto and Makuba showed up to help out a bit. The costumes that the two were wearing are customly made with a special silk as Kaiba's looked like a cross between the Great Saiyaiman's super hero outfit and the adult Link's tunic from the Legend of Zelda with a more ocean blue color and raven black tights. Makuba wore something similair but more in a smaller size in a green color and a green hat that looks like a nightcap.   
  
Joey really planned on just hanging out with his friends and date as they explored and seeked fun throughout the carnival, but since Seto seemed to be in a good mood, why not invite him? Really Seto was there for another reason besides spending quality time with his brother, he actually arranged a little date thanks to his little brother for acting so cute in front of girls around Seto's age at the resturant they went to last week. Still quite a mystery for Joey to understand since he won't stop asking questions.  
  
Not too soon after Joey finally giving up on who Seto has arranged a date with at the carnival, a familiar face captured Joey's attention. A young girl with long brown hair in the shape of an M and green eyes dressed in what looks like an outfit from Xena: Warrior Princess with leather skirt and a leather tube top with a gold breast plate covering her breasts and got knee high leather combat boots covering from her feet, shins, to the knee area.  
  
"Serenity?!" Asked Joey as his eyes widen and a shocking look on his face.  
  
"Wow Joey, is that your little sister?" Asked Tristan amazed, then the metal shutter on his helmet shut infront of his face again. "DAMN!"  
  
"Yep... Era... Didn't expect her to come in that?!" Said Joey.  
  
"Heh, it's either that your sister believes in girl power alot or watches Xena and a big fan of the show." Joked Mai.  
  
"Ah jesus tap dancing christ you guys. Do you always have to crack on me?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Not always man." Muffled Tristan with the shutter still down.  
  
"Oh yeah what about that time we helped out at Makuba's birthday party?" Asked Joey.  
  
(Scene kicks in with it's little Mokuba's birthday, Joey is helping with Mokuba put on the blindfold so he can play the pinieta game with a donkey pinieta hanging from the ceiling. Joey gives Makuba the bat and spins him around about three times, then stands abit farther away from the blindfolded Makuba and watches him try to hit the hanging donkey pinieta. Tristan and Yugi instruct the blind Makuba with telling him that he's either cold or warmer when he's near the target.)  
  
"You're getting cold Makuba." Said Yugi.   
  
"NOW YOU'RE HOT! NOW SWING!" Shouted Tristan relizing that it would be funny to see Makuba hit Joey's shins with the bat hard. So he did, and now Joey is lying on the floor clutching his left shin in pain.  
  
(end of flashback)  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember." Laughed Tristan with the shutter still down. Joey gets a pissed off expression on his face, lifts up the shutter on Tristan's helmet and punches the exposed face inside. Suddenly the armored Tristan fell backwards and can trying to get up again.  
  
"Hiya big brother." Greeted Serenity as she hugged Joey.  
  
"Yeah missed ya too sis." Said a more calm Joey as he hugged his sister and then breaks apart. "Thanks for the Vegeta card you got for me. I really appreciated that." Thanked Joey.  
  
"No problem. You really didn't have to invite me you know." Said Serenity.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to return the favor by inviting you to hang with us." Insisted Joey.  
  
"So who am I supposed to be paired up again?" Asked Serenity.  
  
"Over there." Said Joey as he pointed to the armored knight lying on the ground next to the little green tunic wearing Makuba.  
  
"Oh my god isn't he just so cute in that green tunic!?" Asked Serenity as she thought Joey pointed to Makuba. Little Makuba blushes a pink color under both of his eyes as both of his hands supported the back of his head, this only made the gang except Makuba, Serenity, and the fallen Tristan laughing out loud almost bringing tears to their eyes.  
  
"No no. Serenity your date is lying on the ground over there." Said Joey.  
  
"Oh... Why is he lying on the ground like that?" Asked Serenity.  
  
"Becuase I punched him that's why." Said Joey.  
  
"Why?" Asked his sister.  
  
"Dunno. Just what us guy friends do." Responded Joey. Serenity cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh your date is named Tristan remember he's the guy lying on the ground, my date here is Mai, the guy wearing the great saiyaman outfit is Seto Kaiba, and that's his little brother Makuba that you just thought was cute..." Said Joey but then got a glimpse at someone standing behind his sister, the person was wearing a long trenchcoat, a feathered hat, dark sunglasses, gold chains hanging from his neck, nice shiny gold rings, a long walking cane, and some nice shiny black boots.  
  
"Hi guys." Said the stranger.  
  
"Bakura?" asked Joey as his eyes widened so did everyone elses.  
  
"Yes?" Responded Bakura wearing the strange outfit.  
  
"BAKURA?! WHY ARE DRESSED UP AS A PIMP!?" Asked Joey.  
  
"I couldn't really find an outfit so I came as this. Hoping to be the village pimp." said Bakura.  
  
"Hey I didn't know they had pimps back in medevil times?" Questioned Mai.  
  
"Big brother? What's a pimp?" Asked Makuba looking up at Seto with a curious look.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Why is Bakura dressed up as a pimp you might ask? Think I totally lost it huh? Well anyway this fic is almost coming towards an end so there's either three or four chapters left... 


	12. More Boring than Britney Spear's Pepsi C...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 13: More Boring than Britney Spears' Pepsi Commercials  
  
About twenty minutes has passed since the party was formed containing Joey, his date Mai, his sister Serenity, his friend Tristan... Who was still having trouble with the shutter on his helmet, also Seto Kaiba and Makuba has joined them just for fun since Joey insisted. Seto Kaiba still looks at his watch waiting for that special person to show up who has agreed to go on a date with him that night at the carnival thanks to Makuba with help of setting it up.  
  
While the party was formed, little Yugi is stuck working with his granpa selling fried foods and some noodle specials in his costume that looks similar to Vincent Valentine's from Final Fantasy seven with the red scarf covering his mouth area and neck. While his grandpa looks like he is like a monk that look like they worship and practice buddism in the mountains with a dark orange cloak and a hood covering his part of his head.  
  
Business was going over pretty nicely thanks to Joey letting Grandpa and Yugi sell his lemonade and special pink lemonade. People were really buying the drinks to wash down all of Grandpa's greasy steak sandwhiches, burgers, fried chicken, clam sauced noodles, and soup. Mmmm... Yugi worked with taking the orders, handling the money, and serving while Grandpa works the grill and deep frier. As I said the business was doing quite well for the two.  
  
Meanwhile Seto still waited for his date to show up and kept looking back at his watch seeing that twenty minutes has passed. He paised his head looking up from his watch looking from the right to the left still waiting with his little brother by his side eager to see the rides. Suddenly a girl with brunette hair with a white flower crown around her head like a head band and wearing a nice white silky dress walked passed the park gate looking around. Mokuba caught sight of the girl in white first with trying to tell his older brother by tugging on the skirt part of his blue tunic.  
  
"For god sakes, Makuba what?" Asked Seto as he looked at his watch again.  
  
"Uh... Your date is finally here." Said Mokuba as he pointed.  
  
"What! Where?" Said Kaiba surprised as he looked back and forth trying to find her.  
  
"Brother, she's right there in the white." Pointed out Makuba.  
  
"Oh my god..." Said Seto.  
  
"Whoa is that Tea?" asked the pimp Bakura.  
  
"Wow. Tea is mighty good looking." Said Joey as he glimpsed at Tea. Then suddenly Mai pulls out a giant golden oar and whacks Joey in the back of the head with it.   
  
"You just broke rule number five Joey." Said Mai as she patted the large flat end of the oar in her hand.  
  
"What fifth rule?! YOU DIDN'T MENTION A FIFTH RULE! Hey what is the fifth rule anyway?" Asked Joey as the large red bump on his head started to pump like a heart fiercly.   
  
"Looking at other girls..." Responded Mai.  
  
"Not even my friend that happens to be a girl?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Uh....." Said Mai as she paused for a second and can't come up with anything so she hits Joey again with the golden oar.  
  
"What was that for this time?!" Screamed Joey.  
  
"Uh... Just doing this for fun." Responded Mai as she continued to beat poor Joey with the golden oar, then she stopped when she heard something snap and Joey yelping.  
  
"Wait did someone say Tea is good looking in her costume. Someone lift me up, I can't see!" Said Tristan still on the ground unwillingly to move.  
  
(Seto seems to be in his own little world seeing as the girl in the white dress turning out to be Tea, the white dress slithering across the ground and the long white baggy sleeves brustling with the wind blowing slightly, and her flower crown making her costume with the finishing touches making her such an eye candy to Kaiba with the nice red ruby amulent dangling from her neck and in between her cleavage. Then all of a sudden the scene was ruined by Joey farting...)  
  
"Oh I'm sorry did a ruin the moment?" Asked Joey.  
  
"YOU SURE DAMN DID!" Shouted Kaiba as he started to charge after Joey as he ran around Mai. Mai then gets out her oar then hits Joey flat on the head making him fall over once more next to the fallen Tristan with Kaiba repositioning himself for the coming of Tea.  
  
"Uh hiya Tea..." Greeted a flushed Seto.  
  
"Whazzup?" Greeted Tea then Seto smirked.  
  
"UH so you ready to enjoy the carnival?" Asked Kaiba nervously.  
  
"You bet sexy." Responded a flirty Tea.  
  
"Big brother can we go on some rides? And what does sexy mean?" Asked Makuba innocently.  
  
"UH... HEY everyone let's go on some rides okay?" Asked Kaiba.  
  
"Can I pick? CAN I PICK?" Asked Makuba.  
  
"I don't see why not." Responded Kaiba.  
  
"GREAT! I WANT TO GO ON THAT ONE!" Said Makuba as he pointed to a ride with a very long line of people. Everyone but the happy Makuba has sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"Uh kid. I think that one has a really long line, that sorta is going to take along time to get on too." Said Joey as he regained his balance from off the ground.  
  
"I WANT TO GO! I WANT TO GO!" Repeated Makuba. Everyone didn't want to hear Makuba repeat himself over and over again wanting to go on a ride so they all went to shut him up also the stress of getting Tristan back up.  
  
The eight got into the line to make Makuba happy, since Seto was merely the tallest he tried to get a view of what the ride actually was. There was no luck since there was a large crowd of people waiting infront of them also. Seto got the idea that if they wait in line for a little longer that they will find out on which ride they are really riding, he tried to look over again with no success.  
  
(2 hours later...)  
  
"My god this is more boring than watching Britney Spears' commercials advertising Pepsi over a million times on TV." Said Tristan as his voice muffled through the helmet.  
  
"Yeah I swear that's the only thing they show now a days. Meanwhile really she still says that she's a virgin... Phh I bet that she's screwing guys and her ex-boyfriend: Justin Timberlake is still screwing guys." Said Joey.  
  
"My god... How long is this line going to go on for?" Asked Kaiba.  
  
"I think we're almost to the end." Said Bakura.   
  
Seto was the first to step over the red strip meaning that the line has ended and ready for the ride. He was planning to sit next to Tea while he can keep a good eye on Makuba being Bakura's seat partner... Only one problem... There was no ride.  
  
"Did you people enjoy the ride?" Asked the ride operator.  
  
"What ride?" Asked Kaiba.  
  
"The line ride. It's a real life simulator of a really long line." Said the ride operator.  
  
"What the (BEEP) kind of crap is this?" Asked Joey.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. The Cornholio Within...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 14: The Cornholio within!  
  
After wasting two god for saking hours waiting in the line ride, the group decided to eat since Makuba suggested it during the line ride line over a million times. Seto started to show some friendliness in himself and decided to buy for everyone, even though he thinks Joey should just plain eat dirt. But maybe this one time, Joey can actually show some respect for once isntead of shooting off his mouth. The gang headed to the food truck that Yugi and his grandfather were operating to make more money, Seto got everyone's orders written down and let's Joey help him with carrying the food back to the large picnic table right next to Yugi's stand. While Seto and Joey wait in line, Tristan with that big suit of armor couldn't really sit down straight on the chair... No really there was an old person ahead of Joey and Seto who seems pretty freaking retarded looking with his buck teeth, crooked glasses, and hunched over appearance.  
  
"Hello sir, may I take your order?" Asked Yugi who is dressed up like Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy seven, even though the costume looks tough he is still the lovable little Yugi.  
  
"Yes sonny, I'd like a hamburger with cheese, a cheeseburger without cheese, a lemonade with no lemon taste in it, french fries that arn't made from potatoes and I don't want them from France..." Ordered the old man.  
  
"Uh.... Okay..." Responded Yugi as he rolled his eyes. He went to the back of the trailor and took care of the food order himself becuase he knew his grandfather would be confused totally as he just took an ordinary hamburger and labeled it cheeseburger, the same with the cheeseburger, poured just ordinary water into the lemonade cup, and stuck a label on the french fries now calling them german fries. Yugi just gave the old stupid man his food and got the money from him, surprisingly the right amount. Now Joey and Seto step up infront of Yugi while Seto looks at the list of everyone else in their group wanted.  
  
"Hey Joey. Hey Seto, how are you enjoying the carnival so far?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"OH it's great Yug's... We spent the first two hours waiting in the line ride's line!" Said Joey sarcasticly with that response Seto punched Joey in the arm.   
  
"OW!" Shouted Joey.  
  
"Very funny dog boy. Well anyway Yugi, I would like eight cheeseburgers, six hamburgers, about eight orders of french fries, six yellow lemonades, two pink lemonades, (DUHDUHDUHDUH) two steak sandwiches, and four orders buttered and spiced noodles." Said Kaiba as he read down the list of food.  
  
"Whoa, that's alot of food. I'll get right on it." Said Yugi as he took the orders and told his grandfather in what to get ready. Meanwhile back to the picnic table, the others are waiting patiently for their food then Mai turned her head to the white gowned Tea as she sat next to her.  
  
"So Tea is it? Uh so what made you go to this carnival with Kaiba?" Asked Mai.  
  
"Well thanks to a little cupid who's name starts with an M arranged this thing to happen. So really I'm going to try to have a good time with him, and when the time comes... I'll make sure he gets a greatful reward for alteast offering to pay for everything." Responded Tea as she folded her hands onto the wooden planked picnic table.  
  
"Oic... So can you fill me in on what his reward is?" asked Mai as she moved in closer.  
  
"I'm not telling, it's a secret." Said Tea.  
  
"DAMN!" Said Mai.  
  
"Hey, there is a kid here!" Said Pimp Bakura.  
  
"Oh why don't you go to your corner and do your job." Said Mai.  
  
"Can't do it, becuase I don't have any hoes. But hmm..." Said Bakura.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Said Mai as she brought out her golden oar.  
  
"Wow didn't have this much excitement since Joey went on a sugar rush at school and got that strange subsitute teacher from that red neck hick white mountain town." Said Tristan as his voice muffled through his helmet.  
  
(Scene kicks in with the school where Yugioh gang go to, the same classroom with Yugi, Tea, Bakura, Tristan, and Seto sitting in their seats sort of paying attention to the new subsitute from a town called South Park to be substituting for atleast three weeks while Joey seems to be shaking alot either from shivering or had too much sugar that morning. The teacher named Mr. Garrison sort of had hair but with the bald spot on his head, had glasses, wearing green, and seems to have a strange puppet with an oversized hat on its head. Joey continues to shake a little bit more violently in his seat until he got the attention of the whole class while Mr. Garrison was showing a video that had nothing to do with the subject on what the class is about.)  
  
"Okay children, now what did Barniby Jones mean when he said this wasn't a victimless crime?" Asked Mr.Garrison as he turned off the vcr. None of the students seemed to be fully awake or doing anything but Joey kept shaking in his seat.  
  
"Children were you even paying attention?!" Asked Mr. Garrison in concern.  
  
"Uh Mr. Garrison, we've been watching Barniby Jones for atleast eight days now. It's hard to keep paying attention anymore." Said Yugi.  
  
"OH excuse me Yugi Moto, let's not pay attention to what Barniby Jones means and let's see how far you get in soceity." Responded Mr. Garrison. With that remark Yugi silencened then Tea raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Tea?" Asked Mr. Garrison.  
  
"Can I use the restroom?" Asked Tea.  
  
"I dunno Tea. Did you ask Mr. Hat?" Asked Mr.Garrison.  
  
"Uh why do I have to ask Mr. Hat to use the restroom? He's just a stupid puppet. What do you think we are pre-schoolers?" Said Tea.  
  
"Well Tea if you want to use the restroom you have to ask Mr. Hat" Said Mr. Garrison.  
  
"Fine... Mr. Hat can I please be excused from class to use the restroom?" Asked Tea.  
  
"Well Tea.... NO! YOU HEAR ME!? YOU GO TO HELL! YOU GO TO HELL AND YOU DIE!" Screamed Mr. Hat as Mr. Garrison mumbled.  
  
"Hmm. Guess you have to hold it in Tea." Said Mr. Garrison.  
  
"I AM CORNHOLIO!" Said Joey as he stood up from his seat with his shirt over his head.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Joey?" Asked Mr. Garrison.  
  
"I AM CORNHOLIO! I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE! YOU MUST ALL BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLE!" Said the Great Cornholio/Joey.  
  
"Uh heheh huh heheh heheh heh." Chuckled Tristan. (Guess who he is since Joey took the Beavis/Cornholio role)  
  
"MY BUNGHOLE GOES RAHHH!!!" Said Joey as he shook his head violently and then walks out of the classroom chanting his new name which is the great cornholio. Everyone just starred as Joey left the classroom and got sweat drops on their heads.   
  
"Well you don't see that everyday." Said Mr. Garrison. "Uh Tristan? Is your friend Joey always like that and (BLEEP) in the head or does he have a problem?  
  
"Uh heheh huh heheh. Joey like ate about twenty five candy bars a whole six pack of root beer by himself." Said Tristan.  
  
"Oh so it's nothing really to worry about then, he's only on a sugar rush so he'll run out of gas later. In the meantime we're going to watch episode 263: Barniby under seige." Said Mr. Garrison as he popped in another tape and the class moaned in boredom.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Hey guys its me again. I decided to plan atleast four more chapters since some of the chapters are getting off plot here so i'll throw in some more chapters so this will probably go up to 18 chapters... 


	14. Wanna get high? (Special guest star: Tow...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 15: Wanna get high?  
  
The food order for Kaiba and the group came up in three minutes finally with a patiently waiting Kaiba with his arms crossed while Joey sorta needs to sit still becuase he's starving. The large food order was put into bags to keep a few orders seperate like a happy meal from McDonalds. Seto took out his wallet and paid the little Vincent dressed Yugi, told him to keep the change too, and then carried half of the stuff they ordered to the table to where the others are sitting paitently. Then Joey and Seto started passing out the food to the people who wanted whatever they had...  
  
"Mmmmm... I got a barbicue rib sandwhich..." Said Pimp Bakura.  
  
"I got a nice healthy hamburger." Said Tea then she saw some grease spill onto the counter... "eh maybe not a healthy one..."  
  
"Wow, I got a large cheeseburger!" Said Tristan as he lifted his helmet with one hand, then tried to pick up the cheeseburger with the other but when his burger got close to his mouth, the shutter on his helmet shut infront of him again... "Damn it..."  
  
"Mmm... I got some good fries!" Squeled Mokuba as he started on his juicy french fries.  
  
"I got a rock..." Said Charlie Brown with a cheap ghost costume covering his whole body.  
  
(Scene skips back to Yugi finishing up the food orders and then takes his break by spending it with his friends.)  
  
"Hey guys, you enjoyed your food?" Asked Yugi with his friends finishing up their food and Kaiba wiping his mouth off with a napkin. Then Yugi sits in the vacant spot next to Mokuba sitting across from Kaiba.  
  
"Pretty good for fried food." Responded Kaiba.  
  
"Heh thanks. But the credit should go to my grandpa." Said Yugi.  
  
"Uh Yugi? Does your grandpa wash his hands before he handles meat?" Asked Joey as he saw behind Yugi his good friend's grandfather leave the port-a-potty and getting back to cooking without washing his hands.  
  
"I'm sure he does. Why do you ask?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Responded Joey as he turned his attention away from gramps.  
  
"Heh guys we really had an awesome year at school didn't we?" Asked Bakura.  
  
"Eh... Sorta but there was that one time with our subsitute teacher trying to make us learn how to make it out of a fire during the fire drill in a record time." Responded Yugi.  
  
(Scene kicks in with Mr. Garrison finally getting the best time out of his class to make it out of the school during a fire drill... Then thinking if they can handle a light fire, so he lights one of his teaching books on fire just to teach them how to take care of light fires but the book spreads the flame across the desk fast... Mr. Garrison freaks out and runs out of the room, making the class go crazy when the flaming desk starts to spread more quickly...)  
  
"OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Screamed Joey.  
  
"SCREW THIS! I'M NOT GOING TO BE CHEATED OUT OF LIVING!" Shouted Tristan as he jumps through the nearby glass window and eachoes the screams as he hit the ground pretty hard.  
  
(SPLAT!)  
  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Screamed Bakura as he got the fire exstinquisher, but instead of the tool firing out the cool mist to put the fire away, its sprays out some silly strings... "What the?"  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
"Anybody exactly know how we got out of that mess?" Asked Tea.   
  
"Damned if I know." Responded Kaiba, then the others just shifter their shoulders.  
  
"Hey does everyone remember that one time, we went on the class field trip to the art muesum?" Asked Bakura.  
  
"Uh..... No.... That never happened." Responded Joey.  
  
"You don't remember becuase you were stoned that day." Said Tea.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Said Joey as he remembered. "But I'll tell you one thing that actually happened..."   
  
(Flashback occurs with Joey in what looks like an Austin Powers' 70's style outfit, trying to shag some the women at a bar. Suddenly the fat evil side of Kaiba with pink hair bursts through the wall.)  
  
"RAH! GET IN MY BELLY!" Shouted the evil fat pink haired kaiba.  
  
"You ruined my shagging season... YOU FAT..." Said Joey Powers as he looks at the fat pink haired man... "BASTARD!"   
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
"Uh... Did that really happen Joey?" Asked Tristan as his voice continued to muffle throughout the helmet.  
  
"Uh... Probably not but did it for kicks eh." Said Joey. Everyone but him face vaulted.  
  
"Say everyone, this night is going by pretty well. Why don't I invite you all to a pool party next week?" Asked a happy Kaiba. (Oh there's a change)  
  
"WOW REALLY?!" Asked Joey and Tristan in unison.  
  
"Don't forget to bring a towel!" Said a blue towel that just wanders in the scene.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" Asked Mai.  
  
"When attending a pool party, it's always a good idea to bring lots of towels to keep yourself dry." Said Toweli. (From South Park: The towel that get's high all the time)  
  
"Uh... Thanks..." Said Yugi.  
  
"Okay..." Said Toweli as he wandered off the scene but then stops.  
  
"Wanna get high?" Asked Toweli in a high pitched voice.  
  
"No we don't want to get high." Said Yugi.  
  
"I'll give it a try." Said Mokuba.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Scolded Kaiba.  
  
"What?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Said Serenity.  
  
"SERENITY!" Scolded Joey.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Note: Okay that was a little too far off the edge with getting high huh? But really the series is finally up and running again!  
  
To Author of "Orphan and Dancer": Hey thanks for mentioning this fic in your story man, I appreciated it. Hope you get to check out more chapters!  
  
To Prince Yami: Where'd you go man? You liked vanished into thin air? 


	15. A stoned bird and frog...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 16: A stoned big bird and frog  
  
"Seto what's the big deal about getting high?" Asked Mokuba.  
  
"IT'S BAD FOR YOU!" Scolded Kaiba.  
  
"Phhh... All the anti-drug commercials don't work anyway!" Said Mokuba.  
  
"I'll show you and Joey's sister it's bad for you! WATCH THIS! GIVE ME THAT!" Yelled Kaiba as he grabbed the joint out of Towelie's hand and inhaled... "SEE! *COUGH*" Said Kaiba as he coughed.  
  
"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?!" Yelled the security guard who is dressed up like a light armored knight. Kaiba paniced and threw the joint towards a little kid totally wearing an orange winter outfit and suddenly his coat catches on fire. The little kid runs around screaming and falls over burned to death.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Shouted a kid in a blue winter cap.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Yelled the other kid wearing the green winter cap with ear flops.  
  
"WHO CARES HE DIES IN EVERY EPISODE ANYWAY!" Shouted Joey.  
  
"What's going on here?" Asked the security guard.  
  
"Oh nothing officer Bar Brady." Coughed Kaiba.  
  
"Oh..." Said Bar Brady as he looked at Kenny's burned corspe sorta in a suspicion. "Hmmm... Carry on..."  
  
"Okay officer Butt Baby" Said Joey.  
  
"What?" Asked Bar Brady.  
  
"What? What did I say?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"You said Butt Baby." Said Bar Brady.  
  
(Everyone but Bar Brady: LOL)  
  
"Okay carry on!" Said Bar Brady as he left.  
  
"Man what a dumb ass." Said Joey.  
  
"Hey guys you remember that one time I went on a hunger strike because I tried to make Industrial illustions confess of making dooms-day cards while on their carnival week?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Boy do we." Said Mai.  
  
(Flashback kicks in with Yugi chaining himself to a tree infront of idustrial illusions by going on a hunger strike becuase they were producing doomsday cards that will affect the duel monsters game, more powerful than exodia. Turns out that really Industrial illusions doesn't care if Yugi Moto dies even if he was going to starve himself to death. Most of the time Yugi has to make Yami take over to reduce hunger but instead the two Yugi's split aparat.)  
  
"Oh man... I'm so hungry... I think we can last a few more days Yami... Yami?" Asked Yugi as he looks around and sees Yami buying a hotdog. "YAMI!?"   
  
"WHA...?" Asked a surprised Yami with stuffing the whole hotdog in his mouth and pretending to look innocent with his mouth stuffed with some crumbs still around his lips.  
  
"YOU'RE EATING!? YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TO DO TO MAKE INUDSTRIAL ILLUSIONS COFESS!" Yelled a weak Yugi.  
  
"Dude, it's been five days so far Yugi..." Responded Yami by swallowing and clearing his throat. "Besides I don't think they even care... Let them make the Super Duper Omega Ultra Mega Mega Warrior or whatever the hell it's called besides I'm on the waiting list for one too."   
  
"YAMI! I'm surprised at you..." (BLAH BLAH BLAH for what seems like to be an hour long speech) AND WE MUST MAKE INDUSTRIAL ILLUSIONS CONFESS OF MAKING AN ULTIMATE CARD THAT... Yami? Yami? Now where the hell did he go?" Asked Yugi to himself.  
  
(Another scene cuts in with Yami hitting the clubs and seeing woman take off their clothes for strange men that give them money for entertainment. A crowd of woman in their underware is hanging off Yami.)  
  
"Yeah baby, I used to be a pharoah of ancient egypt also I was the king of a card game called Duel Monsters." Said Yami.  
  
"Oh tell us more king Yami." Flirted one dancer.  
  
"Oh I do have this kid hanging around me named Yugi. He such a little weiner, he wouldn't even have beaten Pegasus without me." Said Yami making the girls laugh.  
  
(Scene cuts back to a starving Yugi, almost wasting away until he sees a pretzel on the ground, the non-yami yugi reaches for it until a ghostly foot steps on it.)  
  
"Huh who are you?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"I am the ghost of George Clancy." Responded the ghost.  
  
"But why do you look like George Clooney?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Becuase you don't know what George Clancy looks like." Responded the ghost.  
  
"Who the hell is George Clancy anyway?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Beats the hell out of me, just here to say never to give up... And..." Said the ghost but cut off by his beeper. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at it. "Oh dang, sorry kid I'm late for dinner at Bruce Willis' house. Sorry I got to go..." (Fades away)  
  
"BUT WAIT! Ah damn it... I'm just going to waist and die here..." Moaned Yugi.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"Hey wait... Is this another flashback that doesn't make any sense becuase we didn't know how one of us got out of the problem?" Asked Tea.  
  
"We knew how Yug's got out... He couldn't find a bathroom close enough so he went right next to the tree... Man that smell really got the workers at Industrial illusions, so they stopped making that SUPER DUPER OMEGA... oh whatever the hell that card was..." Said Joey...  
  
"Man that was one of the groasests things you have said throughout since you started that Lemonade Stand business." Said Tea actually starting to drink her pink lemonade, one sip already made her head feeling light.  
  
"Uh Tea? You okay?" Asked Seto a little concerned...  
  
"Oh my... *Hiccup* god... You're looking hot tonight in that blue tunic... *Hiccup* and those black tights making hug your nice shaped legs..." Said a rather messed up Tea.  
  
"Uh....." Said Kaiba as he blushed.  
  
"HOLY (BLEEP) SHE'S HORNY!" Said Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba! Where did you hear that word?" Asked Mai.  
  
"(Bleep)?" Asked Mokuba.  
  
"Now horny!" Said Mai.  
  
"From you." Responded Mokuba.  
  
"Okay, let's all try to come up with another flashback before this chapter ends." Said Joey... "OH I have never seen this much excitement since me and Tristan watched that one uncut episode of Seasame Street."  
  
(Flashback with Tristan and Joey watching PBS and Seasame Street. The show comes on with it's theme song and then cuts to the beginning with Big Bird and Kermit not acting like themselves lately...)  
  
"Hello kids... *Hiccup* We're going to learn alot today... *Hiccup* Hi Big Bird, how are you today?" Asked Kermit.  
  
"I'm pretty (BLEEP)ing good today Kermit. Can you tell the kids what numbers and letters are going to be... *Hiccup* presented today..." Asked a big stoned bird.  
  
"Let's sing our ABC's Big Bird." Said Kermit.  
  
"A, B, C, D, ... Q... X... 3... 7... Uh... I forgot what we were doing Kermit." Said the stoned Big Bird.  
  
"God, I'm stoned..." Said Kermit as he started to get dizzy.  
  
"Me too..." Said Big Bird then suddenly vomits on the floor.  
  
"Well we got to go kids... Today was brought you by the letter... uh..." said Kermit.  
  
"Three." Said Big Bird.  
  
"Uh big bird... Three isn't a letter..." Pointed out the stoned frog.  
  
"Exactly... The number three in how many joints I smoked today..." Said the stoned bird.  
  
"And by the letter... Um..." Said Kermit...  
  
"God you... Heh heh... God you are messed up..." Giggled Big Bird.  
  
"(BLEEP) YOU! The letter (BLEEP) YOU!" Laughed Kermit...  
  
"Bye Bye..." Waved the stoned bird and frog...  
  
(Theme song comes on and turns off)  
  
"Wow... I learned alot from that episode." Said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah... Me too..." Said Joey.  
  
"Hey guys... Wanna get high?" Asked Toweli in his high pitched stoned voice.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: I sorta got the scene for seasame street from a parody download i got awhile ago... So I don't own that either, including George Clooney... 


	16. The final chapter? DEAR GOD NO!!! (Speci...

Yu-Gi-Oh: Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD/Noc-Pluto  
  
Note: Hiya this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so can you guys kind of go easy on me? This fic contains some adult situations and Family Guy style comedy... If you ever even watched (or heard of) the show... Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or whatever that is mentioned. Well enjoy and please review, I would really appreciate it too. ^_^  
  
Chapter/Episode 17: THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! DEAR GOD NO!!!  
  
"Uh Tea why do you have that evil look on your face?" asked Seto.  
  
"Heh heh heh... *HICCUPS* heh... Oh you'll see what happens when we get to your place..." Responded Tea as she cuddled next to Seto as close and tight as she can, with her index finger rubbing and sliding around his chest.  
  
"Dude I think Tea is drunk." Suggested Yugi looking a bit concerned.  
  
"Yugi? How the hell does Tea get drunk after having one sip of that pink lemonade?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Well Tea is kinda light, she probably weights under 100 pounds like those super models." Responded a gold robot that came out of nowhere and stands at their feet with the gold finish on his strange robot body probably made from household appliances.  
  
"Yeah probably... Well I guess she wants to be skinny as a pin needle so her boobs look bigger." Said another robot that seems to be a gumball machine for it's head, a little silver beak, and got short arms and white gloves.  
  
"Yeah her boobs do kinda look big... Hey wait!" said Yugi as he suddenly stared down at the two robots.   
  
"Hiya" Said the two robots from Mystery Science Theater 3000 in unison.  
  
(HA! I can't get in trouble as long as the Crow and Tom Servo are special guests in this fic!)  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Asked Kaiba.  
  
"OH HEY KAIBA! Long time no see." Said the gold robot named Crow.  
  
"Yeah... But what are you two doing here?" Asked Kaiba.  
  
"Really the author wanted to make a MST3k version of this story. But since Fanfiction.net made a dumb rule in which we can't make fun of fics becuase they are being something we called "ABUSED" which was totally crap!" Said the gumball machine named Tom Servo.  
  
"Calm down Servo, we can still make a MST3k version of this fic if the author posts it on the MST3k section." Explained Crow.  
  
(Note: I will be holding a pole if I should do a MST3k of this fic)  
  
"So what brings you two here?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"The carnival what else?" Asked Servo.  
  
"Oh..." Said Yugi. "Want to hang with us?"   
  
"Sure why the hell not? The plot in this section of this chapter is starting to suck anyway..." Said Crow.  
  
"Yeah. This is going to be so cool hanging with the robots from MST3k, reminds me of the time we hanged with Gary Coleman." Said Tristan with his voice still muffled with the helment. Everyone just looks at Tristan.  
  
"I haven't said anything in a while." Responded Tristan.  
  
"Yeah me neither." Said Bakura.  
  
"Eh, same here" Said Serenity with the link dressed Mokuba looking at her butt...  
  
"Uh yeah me too..." Said a hyptnotized Mokuba.  
  
"Screw this we're getting the hell out of this fic." Said Bakura as he jumped out of the fic, others ofcoarse followed that said nothing in awhile who were Mokuba, the pimp Bakura, Serenity, heavy armored Tristan, and Mai.  
  
"Oh great there goes my date..." Said Joey... "Ah to hell with this also. HEY GUYS WAIT UP!" Said Joey as he jumped out of the fic too.  
  
"Yeah screw this damn fic, I'm going to show Seto my huge hooters that look big becuase I'm so anerixict because I never eat and scared of getting fat." Said a hyper Tea dragging Seto by the arm also jumping out of the fic.  
  
"Wow I want to see that too!" Said Yami coming out of nowhere and jumping out of the fic also. Now only Yugi, Crow, and Servo is left.  
  
"Okay... Now what?" Asked Tom Servo.  
  
"I dunno..." Said Yugi as he shifted his shoulders in confusion.  
  
Meanwhile that night, Seto is watching TV in his boxers when suddenly Tea stands in the doorway wearing some... UH... let's say it looks like what Mai would wear for underware.  
  
"Those pants..." Said Tea as she stared at Seto's crotch area.  
  
"Huh?" Asked Seto.  
  
"TAKE EM OFF NOW!" Commanded Tea as Seto's eyes widen...  
  
(The next day)  
  
Seto and his brother Mokuba are in the dining room of their mansion and Seto is for some reason shivering while curling into a ball in the corner.  
  
"Seto you look like you been through hell what happened?" Asked Mokuba...  
  
"Tea........ *Sniffles* I let Tea be the man last night... *Sniffs and suddenly cries*" Said Seto as he started to cry in the corner as he shivered.  
  
"Jesus what a baby..." Said Mokuba, then suddenly Serenity comes through the double doors dressed in a red expensive rob and hugs Mokuba from behind.  
  
"Hey sweethart... You had a good time last night?" Asked Serenity.  
  
"Sure babe. Can't wait until tonight." Said Mokuba as Serenity walked the other direction and he smaked her ass. Serenity only giggled and blushed.  
  
"You're so cute and sweet..." Said Serenity. "Haven't had that much fun since me and Joey went to that strange chocalote factory."   
  
(Flashback kicks in with Willie Wanka dressed in his usual gay purple suit standing infront of a Joey a bit concerned because he knew Joey did something he shouldn't...)  
  
"I'll ask you again Joey. Are you sure you didn't touch anything in my factory?" Asked Willie Wanka.  
  
"Uh no..." Responded a big fat blotted blue version of Joey.  
  
"Are you really su..." Asked Wanka but then cut off by a ticked Blue Joey.  
  
"HEY SHUT UP WANKA!" Yelled the fat blotted Joey with his short arms pointing at Willie Wanka.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
(Crow turns into the narrator)  
  
Crow: Pretty much, the end of this interesting story is almost here. Mokuba and Serenity ran off, got married, and had seven kids, Tea and Seto settled their differences and agreed that Seto has to be the man of the relationship, Bakura still used his Pimp Powers and became the biggest pimp of the world and has 13,057 venariol diseases and amazingly lived. The doctors recognized about 2,046 of them, but the others were newly discovered, Yugi just wandered off and we haven't seen him in years, his grandpa ofcoarse didn't really care, Yami had a job of directing adult movies, Tristan lives in a van down by the river, Joey and Mai got married, live in a trailor then got a special guest appearance on the Fox show "COPS"  
  
(Scene of Cops with Mai and Joey fighting infront of their trailor)  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU EVER GET A JOB YOU (bleep) PIECE OF (bleep)... YOU HAVEN'T WORKED IN 3 (Bleep) years!" Shouted Mai.  
  
"WHY! WHENEVER I GET A JOB! YOU SIT ON YOUR MOTHER (bleep)ING ASS ALL DAY AND WHEN I'M EVER GONE YOU INVITE OTHER GUYS SO YOU CAN (BLEEP) THEM TOO!" Shouted Joey.  
  
"AH (BLEEP) YOU!" Said Mai.  
  
"Ah why don't you go (bleep) about 50 more (Bleep) guys you whore!" Said Joey.  
  
(Tom Servo cuts in.)  
  
"Wait Crow did that really happen?" Asked Servo.  
  
"Oh I guess it didn't I just like screwing with people's minds thats all." Said Crow. "This is the real fic ending."  
  
(Scene shows up with a lonely lemonade stand just sitting their in the morning darkness but as soon as the sun rose, Joey came out with his supplies and started up his lemonade stand for another day. Soon his friends Yugi and Tristan came and Joey happily took their orders, then suddenly the sounds of the road runner can be heard.)  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Joey. Suddenly Seto Kaiba runs past them making the sounds of a the road runner.   
  
(The screen pauses with Seto Kaiba running. Shows his name Seto Kaiba and "Running from girl who wants him". Then the screen unpauses again. Then Tea runs then suddenly the screen pauses with her with her eyes replaced by hearts. Tea Gardner and "Wants Seto Kaiba badly..." The screen unpauses with Tea running again chasing Seto Kaiba.)  
  
"OH NO! THE FIC IS STARTING ALL OVER AGAIN!" Screamed Joey.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Screamed the three in unison. Out of nowhere Towelie shows up again still high.  
  
"Wanna get high?" Asked Towelie. Everyone including Tom Servo, Crow, Willie Wanka, Big Bird, Kermit the frog, ect. stopped for a minute and everyone got stoned...  
  
The End? *Evil laughter can be heard then coughs becuase of the crack he smoked a few seconds ago*  
  
Note: Okay that was a sucky end, I'm aware of that but I will write the sequel soon. So get ready everyone for "HOUSE SITTING!"  
  
The story is about Seto and Tea off on their honey moon while Mokuba takes care of it, then suddenly he runs off on a date with Serenity and asks Joey and Tristan to take care of the house until he gets back. Could Mokuba trust Joey and Tristan or will the Kaiba mansion be replaced by a smoking crator? 


	17. A wedding to remember... (OMEGA VIDEO GA...

Joey's Lemonade Stand/HOUSE SITTING!  
Sequel to Joey's Lemonade Stand  
  
By NocturneD and Noc-Pluto  
  
Note: Well how did everyone enjoy Joey's Lemonade Stand? Thanks to my good friends and other viewers I got an average of 115 reviews. That's pretty damn good isn't it? Yes I did promise a sequel and here it is, also I took out the Toonami Duel card game idea because not to many people do not like it or just plain confused. So there might be some special guest appearances of the cast from Gundam Wing, Dragon ball Z, Yu Yu Hashaku, Tenchi Muyo, South Park, MST3k, etc... Everyone you know I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else that comes in this fic...  
  
So everyone? You think the sequel can go up to another 115 reviews? Let's try to; I might even make a sequel to this also. So everyone please review, but only if you like this, I would really appreciate this if you do. So everyone enjoy! ^_^  
  
Plot: This is set about five or six years after Joey's Lemonade Stand and Mokuba is left in charge of the Kaiba mansion while Seto and Tea are off on their honeymoon. For an odd reason he hires Joey and Tristan to take care of the Kaiba mansion while he is off on a date with Serenity. But what happens when Joey and Tristan throw a party?  
  
Chapter/Episode 18: A Wedding to Remember...  
  
"OH THIS IS A TRAGEDY!" Shouted Tea. "The caterer got mugged and the food was taken away, the priest passed out on the floor because he drank too much liquor, and on my WEDDING DAY! WHAAAAAAAAAA!" Cried Tea as she sat on the soft silky rug as tears start to drop on her wedding dress.   
  
"It's okay Tea, not all is lost." Said her future husband Seto trying to comfort her with his arm around her and her head under his chin.  
  
Every one of the guests was kind of wondering what was happening and what was the hold up. (A shot of the guests. Tea's side didn't have many people, probably around twenty the most, but on Kaiba's side, there were a lot of his special friends and people he knew. Everyone from the shows and games of Dragon Ball Z, Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, Zoids, Final Fantasy seven and eight, South Park, Metal Gear Solid, etc... Since Kaiba had a lot of friends, it definitely made up for Tea's side by Kaiba's surplus friends filling up Tea's side. Kaiba's best man was his little brother Mokuba, really he has grew since the last time we saw him, the other best men where Cloud Strider from Final Fantasy 7, Ryu from Street Fighter, Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing, Yusuke from YU YU Hashaku and Sol-Badguy from Guilty Gear X. While Tea's maids of horror where Mai, Serenity, Isis, also Kaiba kicked in Faye Valentine from Cowboy Bebop and Kiyone from Tenchi Muyo-Universe to be brides maids as well.  
  
"Oh great, we got another problem on our hands like when the guests arrived, some one the guests started out rowdy." Said Joey to his friends Yugi and Tristan.  
  
(Scene cuts in with the beginning of the wedding Joey and Tristan were greeting the guests and asking on what side are they're on.)  
  
"Okay, are you with the bride or the groom?" Asked Joey.  
  
"S.T.A.R.S.! RAH!" Screamed the butt ugly monster called Nemesis from Resident Evil 3, now in a tuxedo than a leather outfit.  
  
"Okay, you must know Kaiba then... Just take a seat on the right side." Pointed out Joey.  
  
(The Yu Yu Hashaku gang comes next Heie forgot his white bandanna to cover his forehead.)  
  
"Uh..." Said Joey as he looked down at Heie's third eye. Joey just cranks his neck towards Tristan.  
  
"Kaiba's side." Said the two in unison as the gang from YYH take their seats in the Kaiba section. Then one of the members with red long hair told him that he forgot to put on his bandanna and brought as spare for his friend. Heie puts it on and then suddenly gunshots can be heard outside the church.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't know, let's check it out." Said Joey as they walk out through the church doors and see Spike from Cowboy Bebop and Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid are having a practice shoot out with each other. Then after the two are done practicing they head inside leaving blown up cars behind them.  
  
"Uh whoever owned the White Sedan? You left your lights on then it exploded." Said Solid Snake as he pointed to a blown up car.  
  
(Scene ends)  
  
"OH THIS IS SO HORRIBLE SETO! WHAAAAAA!!!" Cried Tea then suddenly Solid Snake shot her in the shoulder with a tranquilizer round and instantly she fell asleep in Seto's arms.  
  
"Oh THANK YOU! Whoever did that, thanks..." Thanked Seto.  
  
"No problem." Responded Snake as he waved in the spot he was in probably somewhere in the middle of the Kaiba section.  
  
"No if you can get Releana off of me..." Asked Heero Yui.   
  
"WHAT?! HEERO NOOO!!!!!" Cried an annoying blonde girl that likes Heero.  
  
"Okay." Said Solid Snake as he shot a tranquilizer into Releana Peacecraft as well.  
  
"Thank you..." Said Heero.  
  
(About 30 minutes later the affects of the tranquilizer darts wore off and the wedding continued, but for some reason the affect on the priest didn't as he remained passed out on the floor, so Yugi decided to come to the rescue with his trusty new lab top.)  
  
"Okay do you Seto Kaiba take Tea Gardner to be your wedded wife?" Asked Yugi as he read off the wedding website.  
  
"I do" Said Kaiba.  
  
"Okay let me enter this... Yes..." Said Yugi as he entered the response. "And you Tea, do you take Seto Kaiba to be your wedded husband?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"I do." Said Tea.  
  
"Hey man, I thought this wedding was never going to end. Where did you hear about this website?" Asked Tenchi to Gohan silently.  
  
"Oh I heard about it when two people online decide to get married this way because they're either stupid and don't know what the other person they are marrying looks like or just plain feel like not wasting money." Responded the teen Gohan.   
  
"Okay, if anywhere here has any reason why these two shouldn't be wedded please speak now or forever hold your..." Said Yugi then getting cut off by a bleeping sound from his computer... "OH! I GOT MAIL! Hey is anyone here interested in a deal of 99 cents for six CD's?"   
  
"What kind of CD's?!" Asked Gene Starwind as his voice echoes throughout the church room.  
  
"Uh... Nothing but N'SYNC, Brittany Spears, and other lame boy bands that sing pop." Responded Yugi.  
  
"Oh... We no big deal then... N'SYNC SUCKS!" Said Gene Starwind as he stood up and then pulled back down by Melfina and Jim Hawkins.  
  
"No one? Okay in the power of Online-wedding.com, I pronounce you man and... AH DAMN IT! MY COMPUTER IS MESSED UP BECAUSE IT THINKS IT COMMITED AN ILLEGIAL OPERATION!" shouted Yugi. "Oh screw it, I know pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride while I figure out how to reboot my computer because of this."  
  
With instantly Seto lifted up Tea's Vail and notices how beautiful she was for her own wedding, with getting lost in her eyes easily, the two shifted towards each other slowly until their lips collided with each other on contact. The taste was so bitter sweet and lovely, neither of the two wanted to end it. Everyone clapped and some of the anime characters that had guns fired them up in the air like red necks like in red neck weddings. Suddenly the shot from Spike's gun shot off the cord of the chandler from the ceiling and it accidentally fall on a boy with the orange snow outfit on making it crush him completely.   
  
"*GASP* OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Shouted the boy in the blue snowcap.  
  
"YOU BASTARDS!" Shouted the boy in the green hat with the earflaps.   
  
"EVERYONE MY COMPUTER IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" Shouted Yugi...  
  
(After the wedding was over with a dynamic bang by everyone either jumping out the window action style or just running out like a maniac with the church exploding, everyone headed toward the reception where the real party starts. Seto and Tea get into their black limo that was being driven by the main character of Grand Theft Auto 3 with his old style black jacket, green pants, and greased up hair and turns on the radio to hear the original theme to the first Grand Theft auto game.)  
  
"ALRIGHT WE ARE HERE!" Said Tristan excitedly, until suddenly a newspaper hits him in the forehead. "DAMN KID!" Screamed Tristan as he threw the newspaper back at the passing newspaper boy who was riding on his bike then getting hit and crashing into a semi truck which in seconds caused another 42 car pile-up! Then for Tristan' luck, the newspaper boy climbed out from the wreckage unharmed and continued his paper route.  
  
"DAMN YOU PAPERBOY! I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY!" shouted Tristan in rage.  
  
"Man what's up his ass?" Asked Heie.  
  
"Ah who knows, but he did start a cool 42 car pile up!" Said Yusuke surprised at the carnage and people screaming for help.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Okay, that wasn't great I know, but I will say this is where it exactly happened with the beginning of Joey's lemonade stand with the first chapter being kind of crappy at first, but it will get better I promise! So how was it? Good, great, awesome?   
  
  
Another thing: I decided to add the sequel to the first one becuase maybe people would find it easier and would like to look back at the chapters. 


	18. EGGING HOUSES GONE WRONG!

Joey's Lemonade Stand 

_By NocturneD III a.k.a. WINGZ_

Note: Hey everyone, I decided to make another chapter to this exciting story as I was practicing trying to get my knack back that I used to have when writing this story. Now I only got a couple of things to say about this story, one is that I decided to throw chapter 18 out the window as with the house sitting plot and pretended it never existed and second that someone is plagiarizing my story and putting it on their website saying its theirs, I really want to catch these creeps in the act and if they copy this chapter and throw it on their site. I know that they are definitely crooks and got proof because of a lot of things I put into my story are easily identifiable such as bad grammar, misspelled names, and the Toonami Duel card game/story that my cousin started up. Also I do not own Yugioh or anything from another series or game that makes a cameo in this story so please don't sue me.

Rated: PG-13 for language and violence.

Chapter 19: Egging Houses Gone WRONG!

In was a warm and sunny day in Domino City. The sky so blue, the grass so green, the air so dirty of constant gas and oil burning up in cars… A young man by the name of Yugi Moto steps out of the Turtle game shop his grandfather proudly owns all prepared to go to school and counting down the days until summer arrives. Nothing makes the children and young adults more happy than summer vacation because of the beaches, swimsuits, the pools, playing video games all day, and importantly no school for three months. So far, today school will be letting out for summer vacation.

"Just only today Yugi. You can hold on until this afternoon." Yugi thought to himself over and over again while walking down the sidewalk trying to stay aware of where he's going. School was really a drag as of lately because of the finals that were worth about half the student's entire grade, Yugi somehow managed to pass with some decent studying.

His friends like Tea passed with no problem, Joey and Tristan on the other hand is another question. They definitely failed the exam but made up for it by doing a last minute extra credit assignment, which pulled their grades up to a regular C. Joey and Tristan, were so happy that they could enjoy the first month of summer without worrying about Summer School, definitely an accomplishment except for the biology teacher that gave them a C minus no matter how well they did with dissecting their frog. This of coarse didn't go down easily for Joey and Tristan as they planned to egg the teacher's house that night, and egged it they did along with other things.

Flashback

"Are you sure no one will suspect it was us Joey?" Tristan asked while holding onto the cartoon of four-dozen eggs.

"Relax Tristan. No will one will know it's us as long as we cover up our trails. Besides that asshole biology teacher deserves to have his house egged anyway." Joey replied while tossing an egg in his hand up and down catching it every time, this time he threw the egg hitting the front door of the teacher's house.

"Alright! Good shot." Tristan said to Joey while making sure no one heard them. Gently putting the egg cartons on the ground he immediately started picking eggs up and throwing them at the front windows. Soon the two started having little contests of who can do the most damage to the house. Tristan walks up to the lawn gnome kicking it over, Joey climbs up the tree and breaks off the bird feeder. Tristan looks around to see a pink flamingo; ripping it from the ground he throws it at the front window causing it shatter. Joey picks up a discarded aluminum baseball bat from within the yard and starts swinging it at the fence breaking pieces off so easily. Tristan walks up to the water-spitting angel near the fountain and looked at it, Joey threw that baseball bat at the angel and broke it's head off. Joey and Tristan turn around to see someone has left a bulldozer sitting in the yard across the street with no one occupying it. The two race towards the huge machine and sit down fiddling around with the controls, pushing buttons, raising levels, suddenly the bulldozer shrieks with power turning it on instantly. Joey presses his foot against the pedal hard letting the machine moves forward target the car that looks like it has been brought off the line, very new and shiny.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Joey muttered as he commanded the bulldozer to plow over the new car, and it did by flattening it like a pancake. It was too obvious that the bulldozer was making too much noise so the two high tailed it out of there.

End of flashback

Yugi continued to walk to school as he met up with his friend Tea who seemed to be upset about something.

"Hey Tea. You look upset about something today. Is there anything wrong?" Yugi asked innocently.

Just then Tristan, Joey, Ryou Bakura, and Duke walks up behind Yugi.

"Hey Yug's. Final day of school I can't wait." Joey said pretty happily. "Oh uh hey Tea. Anything wrong?"

"Yeah. Some idiot destroyed part of my front yard costing over nine thousand dollars in damages and destroyed my new car that I got for getting good grades all the way through school." Tea started to cry.

"Uh…" Yugi muttered.

"Oh… Those… Those… Bastards!" Joey said trying not to look guilty he looked at Tristan and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside the schoolyard. "You idiot, didn't you have the right address?"

"Yeah. 9669 just like I recorded when I followed Prof. Dotson to his home." Tristan admitted pulling out a piece of paper. Joey took the piece of paper and turned it upside giving it back to Tristan.

"Some reason I feel like hitting you upside the head with a newspaper right about now. Dude you knew Tea lived on the same street as that idiot." Joey said, "Oh speaking of newspaper." Joey ducked and out of nowhere Tristan was hit in the forehead with a newspaper.

"THAT DAMN PAPER BOY! I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY!" Tristan shouted trying to cover the bruise on his forehead.

To be continued…

Note: this story I was thinking about continuing if I get a lot of good reviews. But remember if I do continue this then chapter 18 is out the door and I can start with a fresh new plot and still continue the greatness! Also I'm in the midst of trying to find a story-stealing snake, trying to see if he'll try to copy and paste this onto his site. Any way I hope you all enjoy this, review please but only if you liked it.


End file.
